Tsukune, the Fire Dragonborn
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: (Rated M for safety) Esdeath from Akame Ga Kill is a Dragonborn who is a cousin of Tsukune, her equal that was sealed away because of an incident. Come and read if you do, don't if you don't. Have fun reading, no flames, they are only for roasting wieners. I only borrowed the character Esdeath and powers from Tokyo Ghoul.
1. Chapter 1

**$:1:$**

* * *

Tsukune Aono is a normal high school teenager that just so happened to be a student at Yokai Academy, a high school where monsters kept a human form to try and fit in within the human world when they graduate. Tsukune has been through many events in his year at Yokai, going through many enemies, making friends with a vampire, a succubus, an ice woman, and a witch.

However, what people didn't know about Tsukune is that he is different than what people expect from him. After all, his friends just assumed he was human, they never truly asked and he didn't bother to correct them.

The young man could be found sitting on in his desk, paying attention to the lesson on the blackboard. Then the temperature felt 20 degrees colder, making people look at Mizore, but she was confused behind her apathetic mask, which told people she was not responsible.

The door was opened and a busty woman in a white-collared shirt, a black skirt, and thigh-high boots as they clicked across the floor walked into the room as everyone stared in awe and fear.

"Esdeath?"

"The Esdeath? The Ice Dragonborn?"

"Is there any other?"

"She's so beautiful."

"She's too cold..."

Esdeath ignored everyone and found what she was looking for and placed her hands on his desk and said, "Hello, dear cousin."

"Hello, Es."

"Cousin?"

"Es?!"

"Still cheeky as always?"

"Just a bit, did you just come back from fighting someone? The scent of blood follows after you like a shadow."

"Aw, you noticed, I didn't think you'd notice being so far away from me."

"Ha, ha. Funny. Not that I mind your bloodthirsty company, but why are you here?"

"I'm here to take you home."

Kurmuru, Yukari, and Moka all gasped as everyone stared at the pair of cousins.

"Any reason, why?"

"Because, you haven't awakened yet, stupid."

"Isn't that because of that damn seal?"

"Now, now, no need to be stingy. Besides, it was either that or Gramp's training on self-restraint. Even though the sick bastard deserved it." Tsukune tch'd and then bit back a shudder.

"That old coot is still kicking?"

"Yep."

"A man over 70 should not be chucking cannonballs like he's 30."

"Oh come on, it's fun."

"Was that after or before the massive one that was the size of a ship?"

"Touche. Regardless, I'm here to find out what's stopping you from shifting."

"Fine. However, I still don't see the point." She placed her hand in front of his face, a magic circle of Aono family magic slowly moved about on her fingertips, but then the room went from cold to freezing in an instant.

"Vampire..." She snarled, causing spikes to form into the classroom, nearly fatally stabbing several students, Moka included as she barely got out of the way when her desk was destroyed.

"Esdeath... you'd better heat up soon. Any more you will turn every here into an icicle."

She snarled, her blue eyes forming slits as steam fell from her mouth as she tried to get her emotions under control.

"We are leaving right now. You can return here when you finish awakening, but I want that bloodsuckers' head on a pole."

"Unfortunately..."

"What?"

"I can't leave."

"Let me guess, a weakling has attached itself to you and they need you as a shield, correct?"

"Almost like that..."

"Well, they will have to deal with the hand they are given. I am not leaving you here in your state."

"What's wrong with my current state?"

"Tsukune... If you continue to be like this, there are only two things that can happen. Either you become a dud in which you wipe out most of this school when your powers fight their way out of your body, killing you in the process, or you go mad and then we can add another person to the list of crazies, does Aunt Belle ring a reminder?"

"Right~... Let's go. However, I want to say goodbye to my friends first before we leave."

"Whatever. Just as long as we leave."

Tsukune followed after her, closing the door behind him, leaving the class in shock.

Moka was having a rapid conversation with Inner.

'What should I do?'

'Tell him not to leave. After all, he loves us remember?'

'Yes, but-'

'Nothing! If he goes you may never see him again. You know the stories of the Dragonborn.'

Outer inwardly whimpered. She did know, she knew exactly how the Dragonborn species operated, and all of them, each and every single one of them, hated vampires with a passion.

Outer didn't know why, considering that Inner told Outer that it was a war from a long time ago considering both are prideful creatures, one slighted the other and the war grew from there until the Dragonborn race left the monster world to live peacefully in the human world.

Inner despised Tsukune, but loved his doting on her and his blood, his blood was sweet and a certain spicy tang that ran shivers down her spine, however, she couldn't drain him for two reasons, one for Outer Moka, and two for the war not to start up again. She knew Tsukune was a Dragonborn after the first day she met him, he had a seal placed on his arms, ankles, and waist, and it could only be seen in a certain light.

She needed Tsukune to stay in his sealed state, complacent towards her alone. Her own to do what she pleased. He could not stay away from her, after all, she found him first.

'Tsukune, you will not be going anywhere. You are mine and it is about time I reinforce that.'

Tsukune, on the other hand, was now at his dorm and Gin, leaning against the door tried to hit on Esdeath.

"Hey babe, why don't you come with me and I'll show you a good time."

Esdeath let his words sink in before giving him her reply, a hard kick to the face, put his head through the wall.

She huffed, brushing off her clothes and said, "I don't date horny mutts. Keep your tiny cock down and your drooling tongue behind your teeth or I will remove them."

Tsukune walked to his room, holding back a snicker at the state of his sempai. He still had a bit of resentment towards him for the pervert scandal and framing him for it, so it felt very nice to see someone put him in his place, besides Inner Moka.

He went to his room and packed his clothes, cleaning the room, for when he returned.

"You already went through with the Headmaster?"

"Yep, he was very accepting."

"Esdeath..."

"I didn't fight him, though I wish I could, but he promised me a fight if you returned to your classes in your monster form after one month."

"So just one month, huh?"

"Yep. Just one."

"That's good."

"Finished?"

"Yeah, let's go. The sooner, I get my powers back the better. I hate being at human strength."

"I know, you reek of normalcy."

"Ha. Ha." He replied back, grabbing his moving bag and headed out the door and locked it, giving the keys to dorm manager and left, as people whispered about his connection to the cold sadist.

Tsukune and Esdeath then saw Moka, Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu waiting at the cliff. They rushed towards him, pleading with him not to go with her.

"Tsukune, you can't go!"

"I'm sorry Yukari, but I can't. I'd rather not blow up and kill most of the people on campus."

"But, but- Can't you train him here?" Kurumu asked Esdeath

"Don't be silly, succubus, you know how monster transformations go and he can't do that here unless you wish to be burned alive along with most of the Yokai campus in cinders."

"Esdeath..."

She shrugged her shoulders, she was not going to sugarcoat the truth.

Mizore just gave him a hug and said, "Return safely."

"Don't worry, Mizore, I will. I'll be back before you know it."

Finally, Moka pulled Tsukune away from Mizore and wrapped up in a tight hug, she puckered her lips for another one of her bites, but she yelped when a fist in her hair ripped her away from Tsukune nearly scalping her in the process.

"Es..."

"You've been letting her suck on you?" She asked, disgusted at the thought of the leech in her hand.

"I tell her not too, it's just that she gets anemic without it." Tsukune shrugged

"Then tell her she needs either blood pills or a blood bag on her at all times, you are not a walking blood packet for her to feed on at any time of the day!" Esdeath snapped.

Moka was dropped to the floor, tears in her eyes as she rubbed where Esdeath pulled her hair, "Tsukune, how could you allow her to do this to me? You don't really want to leave do you?"

"Moka, please. I don't-"

"But, why?! You could just stay here with me! With us, your friends!"

"Moka-san, I can't if I don't awaken, I could lose you and everyone else in a blazing inferno and I can't live with that."

"We could go to the headmaster, he could stop that from happening!"

"I will just be away for a month, I will return soon enough," Tsukune said, trying to calm her down

"No, Tsukune, you can't leave me!" Moka said, tears falling down her face

"Moka I-" "No!" ***Chink!***

A swarm of bats soon surrounded Moka, turning her pink hair into silver, her nails lengthen to a point, her green eyes that were now blood red with slits.

The bats disappeared, leaving Inner out as Tsukune had her rosary in his hand. She stared at no more like glared at him with her ruby eyes.

"Moka-san-" ***Slap!***

Inner slapped Tsukune so hard that he fell down on his butt in surprise as he looked up at her glaring face.

"How dare you, Tsukune. What made you think you have the choice to leave?"

"What do you mean choice? I have to go or else I could die or go insane!"

"I don't care!" She snapped

"What?"

"You are mine, you should know better."

"Moka-san, aren't you my friend?"

Inner snarled, "Of course not. Your blood is the only thing good about you, that and you following me like a lost puppy. You will learn your place, which is below me, in my shadow like always. So you will stay here at my side. That's an order." Inner toned

Tsukune looked up at the cold, sneering face of the nice girl he knew when he first laid eyes on. He felt his heart break in his chest as Esdeath gritted her teeth as she felt the emotional turmoil, her cousin was going through. Esdeath was ten seconds away from ripping out the bloodsucker's heart and then eating it. She would make recreations for the family later.

"You pathetic little leech." She snarled, her pupils turned to slits as bared her teeth wanting nothing more than to turn her smug face into goo.

Kurumu lengthened her nails as her eyes glowed, Succubus, beings of love and lust, knew fully well the feeling of heartbreak and Tsukune reeked of it. Her destined one, heartbroken and dead-eyed.

Yukari looked disgusted at the vampire she used to respect and brandished her wand, glowing a heavy blue.

Mizore crushed the sweet lollipop between her teeth as ice claws formed on her hands, wanting nothing more than to slash the vampire in front of her to ribbons, the one who broke the heart of the person who could actually relate to her.

"Esdeath, I know what you are planning, but cut that line of thought." He said, blandly

"Tsukune?"

Inner smirked and said, "You see, he understand his-" "Shut up." Tsukune interrupted

"Excuse me?" She quipped

"You heard me." He said, glaring at her, his rose-tinted sight of the girl in front of him faded completely, showing the rot and thorns underneath the flower.

He stood up and shook his head. "I won't take it anymore, if you think that lowly of me, then we have nothing to talk about. You made it pretty clear what you think of me, so I will not bother you again."

"Hmph, maybe, but you are still mine to feed on," she said, baring her fangs in order to bite him, but Esdeath had enough of standing on the sidelines and slapped her away from Tsukune, leaving her on the ground with a chipped fang.

"You so much as even look at my cousin the wrong way, I'll tear those ruby eyes of yours, vampire. He's not your food and when he comes back and chooses to leave this place, I hope he rips out every drop of blood you've taken from him." She snarled

Inner only glared at the Ice Dragonborn in reply

Tsukune placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Enough cousin, let's go. She's not worth it...I'm not sure she ever was..." He said, moving her away from Moka.

"Bye, Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore. I'll write you soon." He said, tiredly

"Tsukune..." They looked at him sadly

He smiled at them before boarding the bus and they watched as the bus traveled into the tunnel before fading out of sight.

When the bus faded out of sight, the three girls brought their attention to the sneering silver-haired girl brushing the dust off her uniform.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Moka?" The group of girls was deadly serious and they weren't going to take no for an answer

* * *

 **Ending it! I had to edit this because the last one didn't have my shoutout to Nomadic Chaos who helped me make this chapter! Why it uploaded my past one without my edits, I will never know. However, the next chapter will be uploaded soon enough. After all, I will go into Tsukune's month of training, the bus ride and the limo ride to Tsukune's house, the girls confront Moka. The two letters between both sides and Tsukune will find out what it means to be a true Dragonborn and find out the hate between vampires and Dragonborns. Will he join in on the vampire hate parade or will he choose his own path? Later!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	2. Chapter 2

**$:2:$**

* * *

"What do you have to say for yourself, Moka?"

The group of girls was deadly serious and they weren't going to take no for an answer.

Inner glared at Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu and said, "It is none of your concern of how I treat Aono."

"Aono? What happened to Tsukune?" Yukari questioned

"The boy who would stand by you and comfort you all the time," Mizore said, a tad coldly

"The guy loved you for crying out loud!" Kurumu snapped

"Tch! Does not matter, I do not have to explain myself to any of you. He is just throwing a fit and by the time he comes back, he will still have his crush on me, not you." She gave a cold smile, before clicking her rosary on the chain, bringing Outer Moka back to the surface.

She stumbled a bit, before regaining her footing, the sense of vertigo always made her woozy.

"Well?" Kurumu snapped

"What? Oh, Kurumu-chan, it's fine. Tsukune will come back and then everything will be back to normal again." She said, bubbly

'Is she serious?' Mizore, Yukari, and Kurumu thought

"Moka...Tsukune is not going to be here at Yokai for an entire month." Yukari said, slowly

"I know, but he will be back," Moka repeated, just as slowly

"Moka-san, you are missing the point. Without Tsukune you can't remove your rosary and we can't remove it either. How are you going to protect yourself?" Mizore asked, getting another lollipop to stick in her mouth

"Oh, I will manage." Outer said, bubbly

"Moka-san, you can't manage. You can't remove your rosary, how can you defend yourself from those who will attack you if you can't even fight back?!"

"Like. I. said I will manage." Moka said, bleeding Inner's sneer into her own frown.

Mizore shook her head in disgust and turned away from the pink-haired vampire as Yukari looked at her with a sense of pity.

Kurumu was the one to lay down the truth to the deluded girl, "Moka, we cannot keep pulling your ass out of the line of fire. One of these days, Inner will get you killed or crippled in some way just to sate her pride as a vampire. You are too naive and we can't keep watching 24/7. What Inner did to Tsukune was terrible and you know it. Hell, right now I should be tearing you to pieces, because of how heartbroken Tsukune was. He truly developed heartfelt feelings for you, _**both**_ of you."

"T-Tsukune loves me?" Outer said with wide eyes

"Tsukune _**loved**_ you. You broke his heart, Moka and I'm pretty sure you can't get it back." Kurumu said, knowing the feeling of heartbreak and betrayal when it came to love.

"N-no, you're wrong. Inner was just um-"

"Don't you dare try to cover her actions! She said what she meant and it was in full intent to hurt him!"

Outer Moka just stared at the three girls surrounding her in silence

"Moka... What do you actually know about Tsukune? Do you even like him, do you even know his likes, dislikes, and so on?"

"I do like him..."

"But you know not a thing about him do you?"

Moka kept silent.

Mizore sighed once more and made to leave. "Other Moka, I know you can hear me and I am going to say this to you, one of these days, your pride will land you in deep trouble that you won't be able to kick your way out of and no one will be there to catch you when you fall, not Tsukune, not us, and not even Outer when she finds out what a selfish bitch you truly are." Mizore then left.

"How could she say that?" Outer said, looking sadly at the back of the retreating snow woman

"What she said is the truth Moka and you know it. You treated Tsukune like he was a damn blood packet and when he tries to hang out with you, you don't return it. His affection for you is so obvious and it pains me to look at you, throwing away such a truthful and heartfelt love."

"I-I"

"Moka. Just try to not to get into trouble, we can't keep running to save you if things turn sour. Please think about what we said, I don't want to lose you as my friend, Moka, but..." Yukari looked at her with sad eyes, saying silently, 'I will if I have too.'

Kurumu and Yukari finally left, leaving Moka alone on the cliff with thoughts running amok in her head as Inner raged.

"How dare those pathetic brats! After I save them time after time. They are getting put in their place when this rosary comes off!" She snarled

Inwardly, Inner was thinking of she was going to survive without Tsukune's blood for an entire month.

'I can hold out for a month, I'll just drain more blood from Aono when he returns. He could never cut Moka out of his life. She was his life, after all, he owes it to her and he should actually be honored to be drained by her, an S-class vampire.'

* * *

Tsukune was sitting on a bus seat with Esdeath next to him, pulling him close to her, comforting him.

"Wondering why?"

"Yeah, I can't wrap my head around it. It's like a gaping hole is in the center of my chest and I don't know how to fill it."

"Silly, Tsu."

"Huh?"

"Oh, yes. That's right, you don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"Why you feel like someone tore a hole open in your chest. It's because of the connection between you and the vampire. Whenever a vampire constantly continues to feed on whoever they bite, they unconsciously form a bond."

"I formed a bond with Moka?"

"Apparently, you being a fire Dragonborn, they are more in tuned with your emotions, you tend to explode more violently and are very sensitive. But, after training, you will be good as new." She pinched his cheek with her cold hand

"Thanks, Es."

"It's my job, little cousin. I know you're hurting and I know you did have a large crush on the pink vampire and a sense of respect for the silver-haired one, correct?"

"You don't have to continue hiding your sneer, you know? I did, Moka, she was the first person I met when entering the academy."

"And so you got attached to her."

"Yeah, I didn't want to and I could tell that she liked me, but what the other Moka said, it pierced through my head, running shudders down my spine."

"I'm really not shocked, the first crush of a fire Dragonborn is usually the quickest to form, you just got the short stick when you picked a bitchy vampire."

"Unfortunately, but Moka who has the pink hair was the sweet personality, she never wanted to be alone, but she has no spine. The other Moka with silver hair is a bitch, I won't deny that now. Her pride will get her in trouble one of these days."

"Maybe some time away from you and facing some adversity will make her grow a spine she seems to be missing."

"Hopefully. Thanks for listening to me."

She tussled his hair and laid back in the chair and said, "That's what family is for."

"Tell me, how's everyone back at home?"

"Oh well..." Esdeath trailed off talking about the family as the bus driver went about his business.

He tutted and lightly shook his head, 'Moka Akashiya... you will get your fair punishment for destroying a true love. It's whether you learn your lesson is the real problem. I need to tell the headmaster. '

Soon he entered the human world and stopped at a nearby bus stop.

He turned around and said, "We are here."

"Thank you, sir. He will be back within a month's time."

"I will hold you that, dear."

Tsukune and Esdeath got off the bus and waved off as went back into the portal of the monster world.

* * *

Tsukune and Esdeath walked a block away from the bus stop, coming across a limo with the man who had a whiteboard that had the name Aono on it and he waved towards the pair walking toward him.

"Miss Esdeath, Mr. Tsukune, I am happy that you have returned safely."

"Of course," Esdeath said, entering the limo first

"I'm glad to be back."

"Of course, Mr. Tsukune." The driver bowed before Tsukune entered the limo and sat across from Esdeath getting a drink.

The driver drove the limousine to what looked like a regular neighborhood, however, it was much bigger behind the houses. The limo stopped and both Tsukune and Esdeath exited the limousine and closed the door.

Tsukune knocked on the door and then he was tackled to the floor by a silver blur. "Tsu-chan!"

"Ugh~, Olive. Still a tackler?"

A six-year-old little girl with silver hair, dark blue eyes, and tan skin. She wore a jean capris and a pink shirt.

"Are you going to stay, are you going to play with me?"

"I need to be unsealed first, but I will, I promise."

"Okay...But, you have to carry me in the meantime." She pouted, sitting on his stomach.

"Fine, fine..." He lifts her up and placed her on his back and went inside the house with Esdeath following after him, talking to Olive as she snuggled into Tsukune's back.

Walking into the kitchen, Tsukune chanced upon his mother who gave him a big squeeze and pinched Olive's cheek before asking her to play in another room. She needed to talk to Tsukune.

Olive pouted but jumped off of Tsukune and then speed off.

"Welcome back home, son."

"Of course, mom."

* * *

"I see...Thank you, Nurari."

"I will tell you if there are any more problems."

The headmaster nodded and the man in his usual cap and lit cigar lit left the room.

The headmaster leaned back into his chair with a sigh.

'Akashiya... You will regret your choices when Tsukune comes back.'

* * *

 **Ending it! I am ending it! The next chapter will be about Tsukune's unsealing, breaking off Tsukune's bond with Moka, which will be causing Inner Moka some pain, how the gang will be without Tsukune and Tsukune hanging out with his family. I thank Nomadic Chaos for his help and I thank the rest of you for your reviews, I thank you so much. Later**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	3. Chapter 3

**$:3:$**

* * *

"Welcome back home, son."

"Of course, mom." She went up and hugged him to which he returned.

"I missed you, I am so sorry that I-" "It's fine mom. I know, but I had to and don't regret it."

She placed her forehead against his own and said,"I know you don't and I am proud of you. Besides you did what you had to do at the time, I doubt anyone would do any better in that situation also, I kicked the shit out of your uncle for an entire three months for what your cousin did."

"Do you have pictures?"

"And videos."

"You're awesome, mom."

"I know, Olive wants to have your attention, I can feel her anxiousness from behind the door." She said, listening to the soft footsteps running away from the door causing the both of them to laugh.

Tsukune roams the house and greets his family, getting warm greetings in return. However, when Tsukune was talking to one of his younger cousins, an unwelcome voice ruined Tsukune's good mood.

"Hey brat, leave, I need to talk to the doused matchstick." A teen voice said with a sneer.

The little cousin with brown, spiky hair looked at Tsukune with a worried glance, but he tussled his hair and shooed him away from the room, leaving him alone with his childhood rival.

"Doused matchstick? Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Shut it. At least I still have my powers unlike you, dishonored one." He smirked

"Who. the. fuck. are you calling the dishonored one? After all, wasn't you that caused the situation that made me get sealed? If it wasn't for me, you would have been killed when you mouthed off to that sick bastard!" Tsukune snarled, standing now

"Like hell! I had it under control! Well, with you stepping in, you just gave me your place." He said, smugly

"My place, huh? Doesn't Esdeath still kick the shit out you? Did you actually think me getting sealed and sent away would move you to my place in her heart?"

The smug look was now replaced with a sneer, he coughed in his hand and said, "Regardless, the meeting is in ten minutes. Come or don't. Maybe you will be sealed away permanently." He said, turning around to exit the room.

"Can it, torch wick."

"It's Godric, learn it."

"Of course, it is," Tsukune said, moving to change out of his Yokai uniform to more comfortable clothes, before going into the trial room.

(Trial Room)

"Tsukune Aono, do you know why you are here?"

"No, I do not. If you would be so kind to explain my shamed present in your sacred court."

"Actually Tsukune, we are the ones who should be ashamed. Considering we had a promising Dragonborn sealed for no reason."

"Finally figured it out, who told you or did you put the pieces together yourself?"

"When Godric finally told us the entire situation after almost being beaten to death by Esdeath a year ago.

Tsukune snorted and muttered, "Not surprising."

"Will you tell us what happened that day?"

(Flashback) Tsukune and Godric are 9 years old

"Are you done mouthing off, Godric? It's making me sick to my stomach."

"Shows what you know, Tsukune. I will proof I am the strongest fire-" _***smack!***_

"Keep that loose tongue behind your teeth! I should have invested in duck tape." Tsukune hissed, his hand pressed into Godric's mouth.

Godric tore Tsukune's hand off his mouth and pushed him away from him. "I know, dammit. Just because you're a dork-"

"Whatever, I want to go home. Esdeath is waiting." Tsukune said with a smile, much to Godric's hate as he frowned

"Why does she of all people like you?"

"Because, I don't put bugs, like cockroaches in her meals and then pretend to take care of it so she can go hang out with you."

"It was one time..."

"Six times too many, as she punched your face in and it was only because of mom that you are still able to have your front teeth and fixed your nose so it didn't look like Voldemort from Harry Potter."

He pouted and snapped his head to the side, to hide his embarrassment as the two continued on their route home.

However, a man tripped up Godric with a laugh as he walked away.

"Hey, you jerk!" Godric snapped, causing the man in the overcoat to stop and slightly turn around.

Tsukune paled and took Godric by the arm and said, "Godric, we need to go. Leave him alone."

"What are you chicken? Should I tell Esdeath?"

"Dammit, Godric, that's what I meant. This guy is not good news, just apologize so we can leave." He hissed

"No way. Who the hell do you think you are?" Godric snapped at the man in an overcoat, who now lost his hat showing off his pale skin and dark, blood-red with black sclera eyes.

"It seems your friend has common sense..."

"He's a coward, you dirty vamp!"

"Dirty vamp, huh? I'm going to enjoy draining the both of you!" He snarled, baring his fangs before going to attack.

(Present)

"Then the vampire attacked us and I protected him and I unleashed my advanced form, that blew up half the block, but it was a rabid vampire with powers over his blood and darkness. After that, I was knocked out from fatigue and I was sealed in a trump trial by dear uncle over there." Tsukune said, pointing to the man in the chair on the left who coughed into his hand and trying to keep his pride intact.

"That's what happened? He would have been killed if you didn't step in!"

"Dammit..."

"Alright, enough! Tsukune Aono, based on new evidence brought to light, your seals will be removed and receive training that you missed from your unfair punishment. Meeting adjured."

Tsukune smiled and left the room and went to the living room, where he was tackled by his little cousin, both Olive and by his little cousin by the name of Daisuke Aono.

"Are you getting unsealed?"

"Yes, I am. I will get unsealed tomorrow."

"Damn straight, you are getting unsealed tomorrow, but first come and eat. I made your favorite meal for dinner."

"Yes, coming!" Tsukune said, rushing to the dining table.

Tsukune went to eat the home cooked meal of his mother and found his father came inside along with Esdeath and his other cousin Kyoko.

After eating and Tsukune getting checked into the family doctor and got Tsukune's blood to a higher level before he could go through the unsealing ritual.

Three days later...

Tsukune went over the next checkup over the family doctor and he gave Tsukune the okay to go through the unsealing ceremony.

A plain, dark gray room carved with magic runes and Tsukune sits in the middle in nothing but his boxers, the runes around his neck, waist, wrists, and ankles.

"Are you ready, Tsukune? It'll hurt like hell."

"Yes, I know, but it's now or ever."

"Very well."

Runes that bind your heated heart, runes that restrain your free soul, and runes that seal away untamed power, you are to be undone, unsealed, and shatter bringing forth your true potential!

After the spell was said, a flash of light and the runes on Tsukune tore themselves away from Tsukune, shattering like glass and in the midst of the maelstrom of power Tsukune was in the middle of, his bond connected to Moka shattered as well.

* * *

(Yokai Academy: Homeroom)

Moka was sitting in her homeroom classroom listening to her homeroom teacher, Mrs. Nekonome, thinking of Tsukune as her heart heavy with Tsukune leaving. However, her heart felt tight and she started to cough, her chest tightening and she felt very hot and uncomfortable.

'Inner-chan, what's happ-' "AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Moka screamed a loud, horrible, gut-wrenching scream that caused the class to shudder and bring their attention to the pink-haired vampire, who collapsed on the floor, spasming.

Mrs. Nekonome rushed towards the fallen girl and carried her, dismissing her class and rushed Moka to the nurse, Outer was passed out from pain and Inner was suffering from the brunt of the backlash of the break of her bond with Tsukune. Her last thoughts before succumbing to pain was, 'Aono, how could you break the bond?! You bastard, you will learn my place, as my food!' She snarled before everything around her faded out of existence.

* * *

 **Ending it! I have finally ended the chapter! Onto the next chapter! I wish to express my thanks to Nomadic Chaos for his awesome help in this fanfiction, thanks bro! To him and everyone else who reviewed this fanfiction so far. It means a lot to me.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	4. Chapter 4

**$:4:$**

* * *

(Nurse's Office)

Moka is found on a bed, given a sedative and breathing normally, Yukari visited her, very sad over her state, Kurumu said she would drop in later, still miffed over what happened on the cliff and Mizore couldn't think about Moka as her emotions who freeze the room, before reigning herself in and not talking for the rest of day.

Yukari placed a bouquet of flowers on the bedside table and looked at her prone form on the bed. A nurse came in and walked over to young witch, "What happened to her?"

"Apparently she suffered a bond break, apparently with someone that was really close to her, I have not seen this type of bond break for a long time."

"Will she..."

"She will live but she is suffering from lack of blood and blood poisoning."

"Lack of blood? Poisoning?"

"Yes, she will need to take blood supplements."

"Or else?"

"She may not make it. I am glad you are a friend, please watch out for her."

"Yes."

The nurse smiles and then leaves, leaving Yukari alone with Moka.

'Moka-san...' Yukari decides to keep her company, for a little while, before going back to class.

Some time later Moka wakes up, her body racked with pain, alerting the nurse that her patient was now conscious.

"Finally awake are you?"

Moka tries to talk, but all that comes out are raspy breaths and the nurse raises a hand to stop her from speaking.

"You gave people quite the scare Miss Moka."

Moka looked confused, so the nurse decided to explain.

"Apparently you have suffered a bond break with someone close to you, considering that hasn't happened in several generations, truly has me worried. However, that is beside the point, you need to feed on blood."

"Bring me Tsukune!" Moka said, not truly thinking about her words

"Tsukune Aono? Is he the one that you have been feeding on?"

Moka's blush was her own answer.

The nurse tutted, "Dear, you cannot feed on him anymore. Don't you care about your wellbeing?"

"M-my wellbeing?" She said, finally finding her voice

"Yes, your wellbeing. I'm putting you on a strict diet of nothing, but blood packets and blood tablets. What surprises me is that you are able to talk, right now. You are going to have to miss your classes for this week. I will have your friend, what was her name...ah-Yukari take them to you. You will need to take them."

"But-"

"No buts, young lady unless it is yours being in your bed. Do you understand me?" The nurse glared

"Y-yes."

"Good. I will be right back with your blood packet and I want you to drink it all."

The nurse leaves the room and a glow from her rosary catches her attention.

" **Don't drink the blood, Outer.** "

'But-, I have to.'

" **No, you don't. You will be fine.** "

'But, I-'

" **What did I say before.** "

'You know what's best for me. I know...'

" **Hmph, good that you still remember. Tsukune will be back soon, just be patient.** "

'Okay...'

The nurse returns with a blood packet, "You are to drink this right now, young lady and I will not move from this spot until you do."

Moka gulped and slightly flinched at Inner snapping at Moka to not do what she said, but Inner's voice was slowly fading away until it was nothing but a dull buzzing noise in her ear. Her chest felt really tight and she felt like her stomach was eating itself.

She let her body move on its own, it ripped the top part of the blood packet, wringing all the blood out of the packet, when she tasted the first drop of blood hit her tongue, draining the rest like she hadn't eaten in weeks.

When she finished and calmed down, she looked down in embarrassment. "Don't worry about Miss Moka, considering your state, I am not surprised and I will not judge you."

"Thank you..."

"No problem dear. Now, please get some rest." The nurse said, leaving Moka alone on her bed.

Moka felt very sleepy so she rested her head on the pillow and went to sleep, Inner wanted to pull her into her mindscape to talk to her, but she couldn't connect with her. Which made her feel very uncomfortable, the mindscape she was in, white flowers of lilies and the clear blue sky was no longer there. Clouds were forming and when Inner looked down she saw a patch of white flowers withering before her eyes, the limp petals falling to the ground.

' **This has got to stop...Tsukune needs to come back, he needs to learn his place!** '

A cold wind whipped through the unending greenfield of flowers, which sounded like a distinctively dark, malevolent laugh that ran shudders down her spine.

Over a course of a week and a half, Moka has been in and out of consciousness, she found out about her bond break with Tsukune and it reduced her to tears, sobbing herself to sleep. Kurumu finally visited when she was not awake and found out she looked really bad and felt guilty about not being there for Outer sooner.

It was Inner who was the bitch not, Outer.

'She just probably didn't want to be alone...' Kurumu thought to the pink vampire who looked as if she was put through the ringer, having shadows under eyes with tear tracks running down her cheeks.

"Hope you feel better Moka..."

Kurumu left before Outer could wake up, her eyes puffy and red from crying, her chest felt empty and she herself felt like a part of her was missing, Inner was bitching at her from drinking from blood packets and how she had to purge herself from the untainted blood, that was not the same as Tsukune's. However, Outer couldn't bring herself to care as she continued to drown herself in blood packets that now didn't sate her hunger like they did in the beginning.

Much to the chagrin of Inner who is frustrated to no end about this, their constant fighting was worsening Moka's mindscape causing the white flowers to wither and rot even more and the sky to get a tint of red in them.

By the time Moka was free from the nurse, the blood packets have barely any effect on her hunger, leaving Moka crippled by hunger pains, leaving with migraines and headaches.

To add on to even more piles of shit she had to deal with was that over the course of the next two weeks, the fanboys have taken to following after her, Kurumu, Yukari, and now even Mizore. Regardless of how many times they beat them back.

Moka was at her locker and another flash of the camera caught her attention as the breeze of her skirt flipping up hit her and she sighed as she glared at the fanboy who had a crush on her running away, giggling and the slight whispers of the things he will do with the picture he will add to his collection.

Moka made a note to triple lock her dorm room's door and to have Yukari warn the rest of the girls.

She went into the room where her club was held, sitting away from everyone else as another migraine pounded at her temples, her mouth set into a frown, with her gum itching, and in pain from wanting something to sink her fangs into.

Outer has been fading in and out, barely able to focus in class, she was completely miserable. It was only because of Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari that she wasn't raped yet, considering how many times the fanboy that was stalking her was getting more and more aggressive in his attacks on her along with Gin.

It became too close a call when said fanboy cornered her in an empty hallway and she was saved by Yukari repeatedly summoning heavy golden dishpans to smash the pervert's head repeatedly, before taking Moka away.

"Moka-san? Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, Yukari-chan, I am fine." Moka smiled weakly, not anyone bought it

"Anyone have anything important?" Gin asked

"Oh! I got a letter from Tsukune!"

"Really?"

"When did you get it?"

"Is he okay?"

"Calm down, thunder-tits!" Yukari said, hiding the letter out of her reach.

Moka looked more awake than before this mess started and wanted to hear the letter.

"Either I will read it or else you will get nothing!"

The two older girls sat down and waited for Yukari to read the letter.

 _Dear Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari,_

 _How are you? I hope Gin is not bothering you too much if he is, then just threaten to neuter him, considering the many ways you could do it. Yukari could smash his balls with her summoning a dishpan to crush them, Kurumu could cut them off, and Mizore could freeze them and threaten to wear them as a necklace. Regardless, if not then just get a spray bottle and a roll of newspaper. Anyways, I am doing fine, back at my house and let's just say I have had a very interesting couple of weeks as of late, I'm sorry I couldn't send each of you a letter personally but I have been busy catching up on my training and with all my family members. I will be back soon enough._

 _~Tsukune Aono_

"Apparently he is doing very well. That's good." Miss Nekoname said, smiling at the thought of her student

Outer kept her head low, sad that Tsukune didn't recognize her in his letter, which Inner finally able to catch her attention who said, " **We need to have a talk.** "

'But-'

" **No buts!** "

"Eek!" Moka said as she spun around to face a guilty looking Gin, who copped a feel of her tits.

"Again, Gin?!"

"I had the opportunity!"

Yukari waves her wand and smashes several dishpans on the perverted horndog's head, causing head bumps to form as he felt to the floor with a groan. Moka stared at Gin's fallen body and what she didn't know was that her eye's sclera turned black and her green eyes turned yellow before turning back to normal.

* * *

 **Next chapter! Next chapter! I am ending it, let us move on, to Tsukune, shall we and how he is doing with his training. See you in my next chapter my lovely readers. Later.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	5. Chapter 5

**$:5:$**

* * *

Tsukune steps out of the sealing chambers and stretched out all the kinks in his body and yawned. He walks out and walks passed a hallway mirror glancing at himself before going outside and seeing the sun, subconsciously making him smile and he falls back into the grass, taking up as much sunshine as he could.

However, a shadow covers his face and he opens them to see the blue eyes of his cousin, "Enjoying the sunshine?"

"Of course. I want to enjoy it for a bit before I start training my ass off, though."

"I see..."

"Wanna know who's your trainer?"

"Either it will be him or _her_?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"You know what's wrong with her, Es. She's practically a sunshine girl of peppiness and sugar and spice."

"And the other one is a lazy bastard who snacks on rice cookies."

"They are good cookies, though," Tsukune mutter

She nodded in agreement, but then asked, "Have you tried flaring your magic, yet?"

"Not yet. I wanted to enjoy my sunshine, which you seem to ruin with that blue sun umbrella of yours."

"Fuck you, Tsu."

"I know cousin, I love you too." He said, moving away from under her umbrella

He wore nothing but boxer shorts, his tan skin was now toned with wiry muscle, he was taller, with sharper fingernails and teeth. His hair was no longer dark brown, but brick red and it was messy, a complete opposite from his cousin's pin straight light blue hair and pale skin.

Soon the ground trembled as Esdeath's eyes grew darker, but Tsukune didn't turn back to her and said, "Esdeath, you don't want the neighbors to notice or are you just that impatient?"

The trembling stopped, but Esdeath huffed.

The shadow covered Tsukune once more as Esdeath kneeled and looked down at the now bright hazel eyes of her cousin. A flat voice came from her lips, "When?"

He lifted his hands, not touching her head, but just places both of them on either side of her face as he looks back her unwavering gaze he replied, "Soon, after I just got back. Besides you haven't experienced it for a while haven't you. You love the feel of blood and overpowering your enemies."

"Don't put me all in the same boat. You were the same way..."

He chuckled, "I know. I plan on getting that back. I missed that, but I miss my family friend more."

"Miss you too, Tsu. It really has been too long."

"Yes, it has. But this makes it interesting."

"How the hell is you being framed for something you haven't done and trapped within that hellhole of a school interesting?"

"It makes fighting you again a lot more satisfying, we have been away from each other for so long. Don't you think it will be a better fight than our other ones?"

"Hmm~, I suppose so." She said, thinking.

"I promise I will give you the fight you were waiting for, but you beating the shit out of Godric is very satisfying, even though he's a weak bastard."

"Of course he is. That and he made my best friend and cousin leave on trump charges, trying to take your place for all the time you were exiled, even though you were honorable in protecting him, even though he willing provoked an enemy you couldn't eliminate or get away from without drawing copious amounts of attention from the humans."

"And he upgraded from annoyance to piece of shit in an instant. How long did he wait to take my place after I have been exiled?"

"Three days."

"Three days?"

"Yes, but I punched him through a wall and he been trying three times a month for all the time you have been exiled unjustly, I finally rung the truth of him a year ago..."

"...And then you got me the trial that got me unsealed and I thank you."

"Now all you need is training..."

"Breaking half of Godric's bones in the process." He muttered

"And I can't wait for that." She smiled

* * *

Tsukune is trained with his uncle, who made him exercise until his bone broke, his muscles tore completely exhausting himself, healing himself once more and then training until he was up to par with his old strength and then with some accidents.

[Flashback]

"Alright Tsukune, you know what to do."

Tsukune nodded and then concentrated his magic and it exploded into a tower of flames surrounding him, causing his uncle to whistle in appreciation.

The area surrounding Tsukune was charred black and cracked with the heat, however, the heat caused something in the backyard to explode and it was a statue in his mom's garden, making him wince as he knew his mom was not a force to be messed with and he was in deep shit.

Farther away from the Aono household, an old man was carting a cart filled with cabbages up a hill and he finally made it up the hill, large pieces of stone smashed into the cart, ruining the cabbages and the cart.

"MY CABBAGES!" He yelled up into the sky.

Back to Tsukune and his uncle...

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear the guy screaming about his cabbages? Yeah. That guy is always screaming about his damn cabbages."

"I hate cabbages."

"Why?"

"It's just another version of lettuce which I don't like, that's why."

His uncle started to snack on his rice cookies with a thoughtful look.

"If you put that crappy vegetable in any of my food, I will make you miserable."

His uncle raised his hands in surrender.

His mother made him pay for burning her newly planted garden and blowing up her newly minted stone statue but at least he got to choose how he was punished.

Soon after, he challenged his cousin, Godric to a match.

[Flashback]

Training Room:

"So you are challenging me, doused matchstick?"

"Hmph."

"Both opponents ready?"

Two sharp nods were their responses.

"Fight~!"

Godric attacked Tsukune with fervor, thinking he would end the fight quickly, considering he had more experience.

Tsukune however, proved him wrong, by blocking his fist. Every attack Godric made was blocked or avoided and it was making him nervous as with every missed attack, Tsukune's smile would get bigger and more and more killing intent would leak out of him, causing Godric to panic.

Finally, Godric wanted to end it with a straight punch to the face, however, Tsukune grabbed his right fist with his left hand and slowly started to crush his hand, making him kneel.

"The winner is-" "Wait."

"Tsukune?"

"I want Godric to learn a lesson. Are you going to deny me this or I am going to have to do it myself?"

The referee just nodded and moved out of the way, avoiding Godric's betrayed look, but his face paled as he faced the dark look his cousin was giving him. "Reap what you sow, Godric."

The horrifying screams made Esdeath curse for over an hour that she went for a fighting binge and missed it. However, her aunt made it up to her, by showing her the video she captured of Tsukune beating the shit out of Godric. Showing new ways of breaking bones in interesting and disturbingly painful ways.

Inner Moka back at Yokai felt someone walking over her grave and redoubled her efforts in trying to get Outer to listen to her.

[Present]

Soon after he was asked inside by his uncle...

"Tsukune, you finished?"

"Yes, uncle. I'm finished with training, why?"

"It is time for you to choose your weapon."

"My weapon, huh? In the armory?"

"Yep, come on."

Tsukune followed his uncle as the armory was downstairs in the basement and a glint from the corner of the room caught his attention as his uncle went straight for the swords.

Tsukune walked over to a weird-looking spear that called his attention as he gripped the handle and took a test swing, marveling the way it spun with ease as his uncle caught up to him.

"A Jumonji yari?"

"A what?"

"A cross-shaped spear and this spear is vintage, very sturdy, coated and protected, it can connect with your elemental powers."

"Can it?"

"Yes, but I would watch it, build up your strength with it. Your cross will develop as you gain more power and experience with it. I meant to give it to you sooner, but...you know."

"I know. Thanks, you lazy bastard."

"Of course, brat. However, take these two with you." He said, tossing two more weapons, that Tsukune caught.

"Tonfas?"

"Oh, you know of them?"

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"Always use a variety of weapons."

Tsukune nodded as he got a grip on the tonfa blades, glinting in the light of the room.

He then walked out of the armory with his new spear, wrapped around his neck, the weapon shrinking that it could fit into his palm and he wore it as a necklace, the bladed tonfas shrunk as well and added to his necklace.

"Tsukune!" A small female voice yelled out, spear tackling the red-headed boy in the back.

"Olive."

"It's Cassandra..."

"Olive..."

"Fine. Are you going to hang out with me today?" She pouted with a raincloud over her head over her nickname.

"Yes, come on."

"Yay!" She attached herself to his back as he went out and called over his shoulder that he was heading out.

Tsukune and Olive went to an ice cream parlor that was an old haunt of his when he was younger.

Tsukune got white chocolate with cookies and chocolate chips, while Olive got vanilla birthday cake flavor and was now feeling the effects of eating her ice cream too quickly as she laid her head on the table, groaning in pain.

"That's what you get, Olive. You need to stop eating so quickly or else all your efforts from eating will be for naught."

"No, it won't. The ice cream is the best, it's not my fault it's so good." She pouted, a red mark still on her face when she slammed her head on the table.

"But, it is your fault if you know the main cause of you getting an ice cream headache and you still do it anyways."

"Still won't stop me, though."

"I'd bet. Have you finished yet?"

"Yes, now carry me."

"Yes, little Olive." Tsukune sighed, paying the cashier a wad of bills and carrying her back home as she smiled into his back, falling asleep from eating too much ice cream.

"I'm very happy, you are back, Tsukune..."

"I'm here to stay, Olive-chan." He said as she drifted off the land of dreams.

Sooner than what he would have liked, the month has finally ended and he would be returning back to Yokai Academy, much the chagrin of his parents, Esdeath, and Olive. However, he said, it was something that he needed to do and if he wanted to be transferred elsewhere then he would work on it.

He hugged Olive goodbye and returned a bone-crushing hug from Esdeath and his parents and smirked at his handiwork with Godric, who was in a full bodied cast as most of his bones were broken and he had to be put in a cast for all the bones to be put in place.

He waved at him and then flipped him off, before going to the bus stop and waiting for the bus driver who smirked at the change Tsukune went through.

"Had a good month?"

"Yep, is the school still standing?"

"Yes, it is. They trained you well, I trust that you don't burn down the academy?"

"Of course not. Just several deserving people."

The creepy bus driver just chuckled and started to drive and Tsukune was going back to Yokai.

* * *

Cut out scene:

 ***Boom!***

Tsukune's mom was shocked as the house rocked and dust fell from the ceiling.

"Oh, my..." She said as she went outside and saw Esdeath sitting in an ice chair, watching Tsukune trying to fly.

"Another time, Tsukune."

"I know, I know dammit!" He tried once more, but his flames got out of his control and blasted him backward into the dirt.

"Dammit!"

His uncle snorted and Tsukune snarled, "You fucking laugh at me, I'll make sure you never have rice cookies again!"

The uncle pouted while clutching his endless supply bag of rice cookies to his chest.

"Yes, yes. Now, all you need is control. You are getting frustrated, now again."

Tsukune tried again, only to receive the same results, as Esdeath and his mother watched.

"Aren't you going to help him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's hilarious," ***Boom!***

"Shitty control!" He snarled as he dusted himself off.

* * *

 **Ending it! I am ending the chapter! I will flashback to Tsukune's flashback of his fight with Esdeath later on. I'm happy, that people reviewed on this fanfic, it makes me really happy. All my thanks and love to Nomadic Chaos who helped me with ideas with this chapter! Next chapter is about Yokai and it will be out soon enough.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	6. Chapter 6

**$:6:$**

* * *

The meeting continues as Gin was roused from his forced nap via heavy, golden dishpan and would use any and all opportunities presented to him to touch Moka, which by the end of the meeting she nearly found herself trembling with suppressed rage that made her blood boil and she dug her fingernails into her palms.

The stress, the hunger pains, headaches that have now upgraded to migraines, and now the perverted dog is practically trying to hump her, without actually trying.

"And that concludes today's meeting." Miss Nekoname said

Everyone moves to leave and but Gin had to get in one last touch and he decided to take things a little bit too far, where he flipped up Moka's skirt, but before he could do anything else, his wrist was caught in a harsh grip, by the non-blushing Moka.

She tossed him away from her, making him hit the opposite wall with a thud. He groaned in slight pain and surprise considering Moka never showed this type of strength unless it was Inner Moka.

And everyone else who was still in the room looked at her in shock, her eyes were still green, but they had a dark tint to them, almost like they were dead and the shadows under her eyes didn't help things either. A large growl came from her stomach and she staggered forward towards Gin who put the pieces together and tried to snap Moka out of it.

"Hey, Moka! It's me, Gin! You wouldn't really want to eat me, would you?" Her reply was trying to put a fist through his head, breaking the wall as he moved to the other wall, now getting really scared as she stared at him like she hadn't eaten in months.

"Gin...Stay still. It won't hurt...that much..." She rasped

That was all the information Gin needed and tried to flee the room with Moka right on his tail, a snarl rips from her throat as her prey ran from her and barely noticed the people staring at her or that Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu joining the chase to stop Moka from turning Gin into a wolfie meal.

After two hours of chasing Gin around the academy, she finally cornered him, drool coming from the side of her mouth as her fangs were bared to drain him as she snarled at him like a rabid animal and Gin whined, thinking 'This isn't Moka...What the hell's going on here?! Am I...really going to die?' A dark, heavy feeling of certain death nearly made him piss himself, this was no ordinary S-class super monster, this was one that would make most if not all monsters hide in fear.

Before Moka could tear him limb from limb, Yukari smashes her several times with a golden wash bin and binds her.

Gin snaps out of his fearful state and goes into perv mode, which allowed Mizore to freeze him into a block of ice.

"Bad dog..." She said, slightly glaring at the frozen perverted look on his face.

Yukari takes her to the nurses' office once more as Outer Moka was forced into her mindscape once more and is berated endlessly by Inner who is yelling at her, that is not how a true, proper vampire behaves, however, with every insult, every mocking jeer, and stab of hunger, her mindscape is rotting away, all the flowers were nearly dead and so was her will to keep living.

Blood packets and tablets don't cut it anymore...She needed blood and there are so many bodies to feast on, so many bodies to drain, but her collar and jailer forbid her to do what she wanted... She wanted Tsukune back...she needed Tsukune back...

Once more Outer was thrust out of her mindscape, leaving Inner all alone.

"Why won't see listen? Can't she see what is doing to us? Aono, you better prepare to be drained for a long time to make up for this embarrassment!"

 _"Embarrassment? Don't you mean your fuck ups?"_ A dark, malevolent voice said

"You..." Inner Moka spat, the mindscape twisting and merging to where it showed another Moka, this one with scarlet hair with black tips, black sclera with yellow pupils and a large, face-splitting grin. That was all that could be seen from the shadows of where she was hidden, thick, rusty chains and hooks, embedded into her flesh, but it didn't seem to deter the smirk on her shadowed face.

 _"Yes little cunt, me... The one true personality of Moka, you are just a pathetic leech who is a racist bigot who thinks she's all tough because she is an S-class super monster. Well, guess what, you are nothing without Outer and me. Hell, if this body was anyone else they would have died or gone mad. You are just running her ragged."_

"Ghoul..."

Her smirk got even wider than before.

"She needs to learn how to obey." Inner said

 _"Obey what? Your commands? Your orders? Your 'advice'? Ha! Don't make me laugh! Your advice has been crippling her from the start and all because you wanted to control her. You wouldn't last a day out in the real world, I bet you sell yourself for blood the day you finally hit rock bottom."_

"That will never happen!" Inner said, disgusted

 _"Oh, but it will...I know it will and when it does, Moka and I will be laughing at you, everyone who you ever slighted will be laughing at you as your customers violate your body and your payment is the nice throbbing feeling between your legs and the warm cup of blood from your fucker's necks."_

"Shut up, you miserable wench!"

All she got in return was blood-curdling laughter that is on par with Alucard from Hellsing Ultimate.

Outer left the mindscape with tears, she wasn't sure if she could handle anything anymore, she went to the bathroom and fell to the floor and wept as her body racked with hunger and cramps until she felt not agreeing with her stomach and she turned to the trash can and threw up until nothing more came out and she was left dry-heaving.

However, a hissing noise came from under the trash can and Moka saw blood, but it had an orange-red tint to it and it was...eating through the trash can and the floor. Moka fell back on the floor and trembled, 'Tsukune's blood?'

At first, the thought of his blood would make her barely conceal a moan, but now all she felt was disgust and made her so confused.

'What should I do...'

For the rest of the week, talk around the school was centered around Moka and how she tried to make Gin into a happy meal and he avoided her as much and she was starting to scare people with her recent mood swings.

Going into depressing lows and then manic highs and then raging anger and then back to depressing again.

[Present]

Yukari asked Kurumu and Mizore to meet her in an empty room.

"Alright, we are here. What is it that you need to talk to us about?"

"I'm worried about Moka."

"Her and mood swings, I know. I shouldn't but I do."

Mizore just nodded sucking on her lollipop.

"No, seriously. I mean she is starting to scare me."

Mizore and Kurumu grimaced as they thought along the same lines.

[Mizore's Flashback] Two days ago

Mizore was in class, sucking on her usual blue lollipop, but felt someone staring at her and she glanced around and saw no one and the stare on her faded, but then it returned with a vengeance several minutes later and she fully turned around and saw Moka.

It was Moka who was staring at her, but it was the hundred-yard stare almost like she was a popsicle on a hot sunny day and it made her gulp. Even if Outer Moka who is weak in willpower, she wasn't in strength, she just didn't like using it and that meant that she would use it on her if she wasn't quick enough.

Mizore left the classroom as soon as she could, wanting to get away from the hungry vampire.

[Kurumu's Flashback]

Kurumu was walking down the hallway when she came across Moka being harassed at her locker by her fanboy who was snapping photos, temporarily blinding Moka and he was about to grab her tits, and Kurumu was about to intervene, until - _***SMASH!***_

Moka was put her fist through a locker and the fanboy fell on his butt, fear was painted on his face as Moka glared at him and the fanboy ran off his camera on the floor forgotten and he ran past Kurumu who caught a glance of Moka and reeled back in shock.

Her eyes were not green nor were they red like Inner Moka's, but she had black sclera and yellow pupils.

[Present]

At the bus stop, the creepy bus driver turned his head around and said, "We are here? Let me just be the first to say, Welcome back, Tsukune-kun."

"To you and several others, I am glad to be back," Tsukune replied getting off the bus, his luggage in hand, over his shoulder.

"Let's see them try to push me around now..." He said, smirking at thought of a fight.

* * *

 **Ending it! I am ending the chapter! Next chapter, Tsukune meets everyone and he gets into his first battle and I thank Nomadic Chaos for helping me with this chapter and all my other chapters! He's an awesome guy and you need to read his stories! Do it! You won't regret it! Moving forward, so now you now have seen Outer Moka and she is cracking and soon she will be meeting Ghoul soon enough, I wonder how Inner will react to Tsukune arriving and the fanboys...well I have something planned for them. The thought of perverted fanboys creepies me out of my mind. Anyways, I will see all of you in the next chapter! Also! Read Pravus666 stories! He has good stories and I enjoy reading them! See of you later!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	7. Chapter 7

**$:7:$**

* * *

At the bus stop, the creepy bus driver turned his head around and said "We are here. Let me just be the first to say, Welcome back, Tsukune-kun."

"To you and several others, I am glad to be back," Tsukune replied getting off the bus, his luggage in hand, over his shoulder.

"Let's see them try to push me around now..." He said, smirking at the thought of a fight.

He walked away, waving at the bus driver and he walked to the academy campus and Moka tensed as smelled she hadn't in an entire month, at first it made her shrink into her seat, but then Inner Moka pushed her way through the connection, and now she was able to control Moka's body for a short period of time, especially now that her mind is in such a weak state.

She stood up and left the classroom, nearly tearing the door off its hinges, Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu followed after her and she soon found herself face to face with a different looking Tsukune.

"Tsukune..."

"Akashiya..."

"Tsukune, you're back!" Kurumu yelled, making her way to glomp him, by crushing his head between her soft tits.

However, instead of flailing around like he usually did, he gently pried her off of him and said, "It's good to see you, Kurumu, and the rest of you guys as well. Well, most of you." His ire towards Moka hasn't cooled off, regardless of her state.

"Tsukune, you've changed..."

"Did you expected me to be the same, Akashiya?"

A stomach growl was her reply and it made him sneer, "I'm not your damn blood packet, you better get that through your head right now."

"Tsukune-san?"

"Hello, Yukari. Hello, Mizore. The fanboys and Gin haven't been so bad to you, have they?"

"Just a few attacks, but they have been attacking Moka relentlessly."

"I see..."

Moka couldn't take it anymore and tried to tackle him to drain him, but Tsukune got out a spray bottle and sprayed Moka with water several times and she fell to the ground in pain.

"Aaahhh~!" She screamed as red electricity covered her head as she curled into herself.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu asked, looking at the flailing vampire

"I warned her..." Tsukune said, unmoved at Moka's screams of pain

Inner retreated back into the mindscape to escape the pain of water being sprayed on her face, leaving Outer to deal with the fallout, however, Tsukune just walked passed her without saying anything with Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari, leaving her behind.

Outer could only watch through pain and tear-filled eyes as her first friend left her behind to wallow in pain and deep inside, she couldn't help but feel something she rarely experienced. It was hate and disgust...

Hate for her inner self...

Disgust for how weak she is...

All the negative emotions were changing her and would soon lead to Inner's downfall...

A couple days later...

"Hey look, it's Tsukune!"

"He's much better looking...how's my hair?"

"He's been hiding his abilities and monster form this whole time?"

"It seems so..."

"I wonder what he's like in a fight?"

"Dumbass, he's the cousin of Esdeath, the ice Dragonborn..."

"You mean, he could-"

"Yes, just watch yourself."

Tsukune ignored all the conversations surrounding him and just hung around with his friends, with Moka surprisingly keeping her distance. However, her massive rapid mood swings, he could easily live without.

She looked like a mix between a hungry animal and a kicked puppy. Tsukune was getting really annoyed with having to keep Moka at bay and her damn sneak attacks, trying to get his blood and the next like she couldn't stand the smell of him.

[Incident #1]

When Tsukune walked down the hallways of the Academy and was making his way back to his dorm room, seemingly unaware that someone was trailing him from the shadows.

That someone was a pink-haired vampire that was under the influence of her white-haired counterpart who craved for Tsukune's blood. Said, young Dragonborn cut a corner and when she made to follow after him, the hallway was empty.

"Huh?" Moka said to herself and made to back up and then found herself pressed against Tsukune's chest.

She whirled around and saw the red-haired young man looking down at Moka.

"Tsukune, please...You have to let me, it's just one bite, you let me do it before."

"I'm not a damn blood packet, Moka. You need to get that through your head." Tsukune sneered and made his way to out of the building, but Moka grabbed Tsukune's arm and he wrenched it back, along with snapping off her rosary.

'Dammit...' Tsukune thought as he watched pink hair turn white.

"Tsukune, you bastard. Learn your proper place." Inner said, sneering at the Dragonborn

"My place, underneath you? Like hell, get it through your head I. am. not. your. food."

"But, you are!" She bared her fangs and made to take a bite out of Tsukune and he let her, but Inner moved away from him clutching her mouth, glaring at Tsukune.

"You bastard! My fangs!" She snapped, her red eyes glowing with rage

"Should have thought of that before biting me, " Tsukune said with a smirk, shrugging his shoulders.

"Learn you place!"

"Is that all you can fucking say?" Tsukune scoffed, taking off his necklace as Inner made to take his blood by force and he pressed the cross against her face, she fell to the floor and cried out in pain.

"Learn your place..." Tsukune said, mimicking Inner's catchphrase.

He left her there in the hallway, her rosary not that far away from her as she tried to pull herself together.

Some time later, Tsukune watched as Moka walked down the hall, not even noticing him and he smirked, seeing the pink outline of his cross on her face.

* * *

[Incident #2]

Tsukune is relaxing on the roof and his time is the sun is blocked when he saw green eyes and pink hair.

"What is now, Moka?" Tsukune said, plainly, getting up from his position on the roof

Moka pressed him against the railing with unusual strength when she was in her sealed state and tried to do the same thing Inner did, but Tsukune avoided it and would have tumbled over the railing if he didn't catch her, only his grip on her arm saving her from plummeting to the ground.

"This needs to stop Moka and as it needs to stop now," Tsukune said, very annoyed

"It's just one bite, Aono..." Moka said

"Aono?" Tsukune lifted her just a bit and saw Inner's red eyes staring back at him.

"You have to stoop this low, Inner? Are you this pathetic? No, wait, don't answer that, you are."

"How dare you?!"

Tsukune loosened his grip to where it was now on her wrist.

"Inner, this is your final warning. Piss off. It's only because you are in your sealed state that I don't let you fall."

"You could never let Moka fall, you love us..." Inner hissed

"Wrong. I used to love Outer Moka and respect you for saving me and my friends, however, you lost that and you have to live with that. I can see how you are affecting her, stop this obsession with my blood already or else I will have to put you down."

"You would never. You could never hurt her after I am her."

"No, you aren't. You are just a pathetic leech, pining after my blood. Inner Moka you try this shit again, I will end you." Tsukune said, tossing her away from him to the other side of the roof.

Inner Moka hit the opposite railing with a crack and glared at him as blood fell down her face as she couldn't lift her body, weak from lack of blood. Tsukune left her there on the roof as he groaned in disgust.

Moka's eyes went from red to green as she sadly watched him leave as Inner's campaign against her drinking blood from others beside Tsukune she could take her body, Inner usually never did a takeover but it made her feel the painful aftershocks of whatever she did.

'Why can't she leave Tsukune alone, I just want him back...' Outer Moka couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face as depressing thoughts filled her head.

Inside her mindscape, Inner was resting and thinking, 'She doesn't understand. If she can just get Tsukune's blood everything will be back to normal, but she wants to make amends with him? How stupid.'

 _"Stupid? Are you sure, little cunt?"_

'Aren't you supposed to be sealed...?'

 _"I can't really be sealed when little Moka's mind is falling apart and its all because of you."_

'It's not my fault.'

 _"Oh yes, it is. Look around you. You think this is her fault? No, little cunt, it is all yours and I can tell she is at her break point of where she finally has her first feeding."_

"She is nothing like you."

 _"So, she is supposed to be like you?"_

"I'm better-" ***Smack!***

Inner was tossed across the rotten flower field.

 _"Know your place, you know nothing and you are nothing. You tore me away from her because you knew I could and will kill you without a second thought. I was her rage, hate, and bloodlust that all ghouls have."_

"She doesn't need someone like you as a part of her."

 _"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"_

Before Inner could reply, Ghoul Moka cut her off and said, _"Forget it, you will have to admit your sins, I could feel it, the amount of frustration she has for you fucking up her relationships with her friends, being looked at as a freak, how horrible she feels, how sick she feels of you."_

"She is not sick of me!"

 _"Oh yes, she is. I can sense the pure amount of hate she feels for you and I can't wait for her to find out the truth."_

"You cannot talk to her!"

 _"Who are you to stop me? You?"_ Ghoul Moka asked as she circled around Inner.

 _"Your end will come, I know that much and seeing you miserable will be sweet as I tear you apart for everything you did to me when you sent me back to the shadows of Moka's mind."_

"She will understand why I did it."

 _"Oh, sure... And when she does find out, it will be the beginning of you end."_ Ghoul Moka said, disappearing into the shadows.

'Rot in hell, you evil bitch.'

A harsh wind made her fall back on her ass as it whispered, _'You first...'_

* * *

Tsukune walked out of his class and made his way out the building towards his dorm room until he came across Yukari being stalked by her fanboy it made him sick that someone would follow after a girl as young as Yukari was with the age gap and went into the shadows.

The fanboy (whose name I don't care to remember) was making his way across a corner to take pictures of Yukari bending down and Tsukune landed a hard punch to the fanboy's right temple knocking him out cold. He waited for Yukari to leave the area before he smashes the bastard's camera and burned the remains.

He dragged the fanboy out of the building and made his way behind a shed and took a length of rope and made his way into the shed for more supplies and glared at the disgusting creature that pines after young girls and smirked as he snapped the rope.

After finishing his work he made his way back to his dorm, very satisfied and waited for the fireworks tomorrow morning.

[Tomorrow Morning]

Commotion filled the entrance of the academy and crowds of students hung around and saw what was so funny. It was the fanboy of Yukari, hung up in a very unflattering bikini with a garter belt and words were spray painted on him was a pervert, leecher, who likes little girls & needs to be punished spray painted on his body, he had a ball gag and blindfold on.

Tsukune nodded and smirked to himself as the poor bastard's friends tried to get him down and release him from the robes. Apparently, they couldn't and they had to get the faculty to help and every time the fanboy passed the hall, snickers ran through the hallways and classrooms where he was in or looks of disgust as they saw he was staring at Yukari and the girls all banded together to watch out for the little witch.

Mizore and Kurumu have gotten closer to Tsukune ever since Moka has been trying to distance herself from Tsukune. Kurumu decided if she wasn't going get him as a boyfriend, then at least she would have him as a friend, Mizore thought the same way and the two females shook the other's hand and said, "May the best girl win."

Moka, on the other hand, was very miserable, she tried to keep a lid on Inner Moka's problem with Tsukune, avoiding him, trying to stay out of his way and trying to push Inner back into her mind whenever Tsukune was nearby. She didn't want to make situations any worse.

She locked herself in a bathroom and saw herself, she looked like hell, shadows and bags were under her eyes, she had bandages wrapped around her forehead, across her nose and around her fingers and palms.

There were cracks forming...Across Moka, she was literally falling to pieces and she didn't know what to do, she felt like everything around her that moved was like a walking blood packet, she nearly snacked on a bratty freshman who pissed himself at the mere sight of her.

Moka walked out of the bathroom tightening her bandages around her fingertips when a person breezed passed her, embedding himself within the lockers south of her. Tsukune walked right passed her towards the teen who was wearing piercings with what used to be a smug looking face, covered in bruises and swollen.

It was the student Junya Inui, an Onimodoki a monster that can shape-shift at will.

"Anything you wanna say?"

Junya forced his out of the lockers he was punched in and tried to take out Tsukune, "Why did you interfere?"

"Why? You ask me why when you were trying to rape a girl in a dark hallway?" Tsukune said, disgusted

"The urge to mate in strong this time of year..." Junya said with a smirk, trying to make himself the same as Tsukune

"You are nothing but a poser making ends meet by taking the forms of other monsters. I'll show you exactly what happens when you try to do something as vile as you did to that girl," Tsukune said, cracking his knuckles

Tsukune beat the shit out of him, breaking all four limbs, breaking most of his ribs, bruising most of his organs. He left Junya a bloody mess as his blood covered his fist and his jaw.

Tsukune looked at the girl he saved in the hallway and she hugged him and many girls gave him appreciative glances. Yukari was scared and left amongst the crowd's bloodthirsty cheering as Moka watched from the distance with a sad glance.

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I am ending the chapter! I am alive...sort of...the finals are coming up and I wanted to upload this while I still have the drive to do so. Thankfully, I do for this. The next chapter, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore will be discussing the new Tsukune, the girl that Tsukune saved from Junya will try to get Tsukune for herself, let's see how Tsukune will handle that. Moka will try to talk to Tsukune for herself, not Inner. See all of you, later!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	8. Chapter 8

**$:8:$**

* * *

Kurumu invited Mizore and Yukari into her bedroom to talk and sleepover and then they started to discuss different topics until the conversation switched to Tsukune.

"What do you think of him?" Mizore asked

"Of Tsukune-kun? I think he's still the cute boy who saved me from Inner Moka and he returns my hugs," Kurumu said, hugging her chest feeling warmth fill her face.

"You mean your tackles with your milk sacs," Yukari said, flatly

"Shove it. Come back to me when you reach a bra and panties," Kurumu smirked

"Okay, okay. Stop, I'd rather not have to clean up the mess when you start brawling," Mizore said, cooly

The two girls calmed down and glared at each other for a bit before settling.

"What about you, Mizore? What do you think about Tsukune," Yukari asked

Mizore smiled, "He is very nice and I feel calm when I am with him. I actually spent a bit of time with him, just watching movies. I haven't watched him from afar since."

"You hang out with him?!" Kurumu asked

"Yes, I just watch movies with him and he makes me feel like I'm his friend."

"Oh really?" Kurumu said, tilting her head

"Yeah..." Mizore trailed off

"But, he's a fire Dragonborn and you are a snow woman? Excuse me if I sound mean, but cold and fire does not mix," Yukari questioned

"If I do get him and it doesn't work out between us, then I still want to be his friend," Mizore concluded

Kurumu nodded, thinking that if she got into a relationship with him and it didn't work out then she was still want to have him as a friend then nothing at all.

"What do you think of him?" Kurumu asked Yukari

"He scares me..."

"Scares you?" Kurumu and Mizore both said

The little witch just nodded.

"Is it when he beat up that guy?" Kurumu asked

Yukari just nodded and Mizore sighed, "Well, the guy did try to rape a girl and he was a creep as well."

"Tsukune might have gone a bit overboard, but can you really blame the guy. Also, he's been having to deal with getting up to speed with all the work he missed, Moka's flighty personality between trying to use him as a blood bag or as a stuffed bear to cry in."

Yukari decided to take the wait and see approach when it comes to Tsukune. After the conversation, the little witch avoids Tsukune, much to his confusion until Kurumu pulls him aside and tells him, which saddens him, but he understands.

Tsukune gave her some space and would still smile at her, which Yukari would return and go along their merry ways. Several weeks later, Yukari got startled when she fell on her butt and looked at the fist where her head was before. She nearly got her head smashed into the locker she was in front of.

It was her class president, Tadashi Wanibuchi and his two cronies, the lizard man trio.

Yukari, felt herself freeze as fear made her hair stand on end and she felt her wand slipped from her grasp and she was snapped back to reality when she heard a loud snap. She looked down and saw that it was her wand, breaking into two. The lizardman to the left of the leader stepped on it, making it unusable.

She could only do one thing and that was to run. Yukari ran with the snarling lizards running after her, spitting curses at her and nipping at her heels, she ran out of the school and into the forest and soon she was all alone. In the forest where nobody could help her, isolated and it made her heart nearly tear through her chest.

"Well, well... If it isn't the little witch? Where are your friends? Finally gotten tired of you have they?" Tadashi smirked

Yukari didn't reply and kept her head down which annoyed the class president very much and he smacked her, causing her to fall wrong on her ankle.

"I guess we need to teach you a lesson," One of the bookends said, cracking his knuckles

Yukari just kept her eyes shut and waited for the pain to start, but then she heard gurgling and she looked up to see Tsukune glaring holes into the eyes of the two bookends that are held by the throat and his foot on Tadashi's throat.

"So, you decide to pick on one of my friends, once again. Moka was too merciful with the three of you and since you think you are so tough and you have the audacity to pick on a girl, not even your size or age, you deserve punishment. Lots and lots of punishment," Tsukune sneered

The sound of flesh tearing and bones breaking filled the forest and Yukari covered her eyes as Tsukune beat the shit out of all three of her attackers, all three of them begging for mercy and Tsukune coldly rejecting them.

When Tsukune was satisfied with his results, he stopped and threw them on the ground and glared down at their moaning bodies as they shuddered in pain and fear as Tsukune's eyes were now a malevolent orange.

"Either you leave or I will kill you right here and now. If you dare to harm any one of my friends again, the only pieces they will be able to find of you three will be barely enough to fit in a matchbox," Tsukune said, coldly

The three lizards shook their heads like bobbleheads and Tsukune moved out of the way as the lizardmen speed crawled to the nurse to get healed. Tsukune sighed and Yukari opens her eyes to looked at Tsukune as the horrible sounds of bones breaking and flesh tearing shook finally stopped.

The sun flashed over Tsukune showing his features softened when he looked at her, she was reminded of the Tsukune before he left with his brown hair and eyes before the light settled down and showed him now, with his shaggy red hair and unique eyes.

"T-Tsukune?"

"Yeah, I'm here," He smiled which Yukari returned

"Yukari! Tsukune!" Kurumu called, running up with Mizore

"What happened?" Mizore asked

"We saw some people crawling to the nurse's office," Kurumu said, thinking of the piles of flesh she saw crawling to the nurse's office

"That's my fault, they were bullying Yukari."

"Aw, Tsukune you are so protective!" Kurumu said, smothering him in her large tits which he gently pried her off of him and prevented Mizore from freezing her head in an ice cube. Yukari was about to stand, but she fell back on her butt, a sharp pain stabbed through her leg, making her clutch her ankle with her hands, her face forced into a grimace.

"It seems you can't walk, Yukari. Please don't nag me for this."

"Huh?"

Tsukune then carried her in his arms, making her blush but relax in his grip as he took her to the nurse's office to get her ankle looked at. She leaned her head against his hard chest as she settled into his grip.

'He may be more ruthless, but he is still the nice boy I first met,' Yukari smiled to herself

* * *

[Super Secret Lair of Fanboy Coalition/ Old Abandoned Shack]

"That bastard!" Snarled the fanboy of Yukari as he still felt the effects of his last beating

The fanboy coalition was at an all time low and they all had one person to blame and that person was, Tsukune Aono.

The group wanted to make Tsukune pay and they were going to kill him and if he died then the girls of their dreams would go over to them filled their heads.

As the group planned the death of Tsukune, they never realized that a pink-haired vampire listened into the conversation and thought, 'I have to warn Tsukune!'

 **"Why are you warning him? Aono can take care of himself,"** Inner said, ignoring the hunger pains at the thought of Tsukune

'But, it's Tsukune, In-chan. I will help him, even if doesn't want it,' Moka replied

 **"Let Tsukune get ambushed, it will teach him that he needs us."** Inner sneered

'I will not, In-chan,' Moka said, making her way towards the boy's dorm

In Tsukune's room, he was listening to Linkin Park, In the End, as he was finishing up the homework he missed from the past month and he sighed as he put all the extra homework in his backpack and settled down on his bed.

However, before he could take a nap, he heard, light knocking and Tsukune wasn't really in the mood of answering it. However, the knocked continued and Tsukune knew the person wouldn't go away.

"Alright already, I'm coming. Quit it with the damn knocking," Tsukune said, shuffling out of bed

When he got to the dorm, the familiar scent of rot and misery hit him through the closed door and it made Tsukune barely hold back a flinch.

"Akashiya..."

"Tsukune, please open the door," Moka said, softly

Tsukune sighed and opened the door and saw Moka who looked like a mess. He was wearing a red sleeveless t-shirt with black sweatpants and no shoes.

Moka was still wearing her uniform, but her skin was pale, she had shadows under her eyes, and bandages still wrapped around her face. Even though Tsukune didn't like her, he was really shocked at seeing her in such a state. He could see cracks that weren't hidden by her bandages and she looked dead on her feet.

"Why are you here?" Tsukune said, cutting straight to the point.

Moka took a few seconds to respond and said, "I heard...the fanboys talking...about killing you..."

"I see... Is that all?" He questioned

"Tsukune?"

"The fanboys are not a problem to be worried about. Now, if you are done, please leave," Tsukune said, about to close the door, until it was stopped by her shoe

Tsukune inwardly sighed and opened it and said, "Yes?"

"What happened to you?" Moka said

"What do you mean?"

"I want my Tsukune back. I want the person who would hang out with me again. Not this one who enjoys violence and why do you smell like alcohol?" Moka questioned

Tsukune blinked at Moka's statement but then sighed and said, "None of your business on what I do and don't do and I don't enjoy violence. I gave that bastard a beatdown because he was trying to rape a girl in a hallway, uncaring of anyone who could come by."

"But, but, the Tsukune I know wouldn't do this!"

"Tell me, Akashiya...What do you know about me that gives you the right to say you _know_ me."

"W-what, of course, I know you."

"Akashiya? Tell me what you know about me?"

"What does that have to do with this?" She questioned

"Answer the question."

Moka searched through her mind for answers, but all she had was nothing and it showed on her face.

"Exactly that. Nothing, you know nothing about me. Our 'friendship' was just me pining after you like a lost puppy wanting companionship and you accepted because of my blood," Tsukune said

"That's not true..."

"It is true and just do both of us a favor, leave me alone Moka."

"No, I won't. I may not know you as well as I should but I do think of you as a friend."

"You think of me as your lunch. Now please leave me alone," Tsukune said, moving to close the door again

Moka held the door open and stomped her foot, "No! We will finish this conversation and you will listen to what I have to say."

"I don't have to listen to you, Akashiya, move your foot."

"No. Why can't you listen to me? You owe me."

"I. owe. you?"

"Yes. Because of all the times I have saved you from danger," Moka said, wanting Tsukune to see from her point of view

"Tell me Akashiya...If I didn't remove your rosary first, you would have been Saizo's next lay or his next meal," Tsukune said, coldly

Moka flinched and put her head down as she felt Tsukune's glare bore holes into her head.

"This is your last warning, Akashiya. If you try this bullshit to have me wrapped around once more, I will kill you. Now get lost," Tsukune said, before slamming the door shut.

Moka was all alone the hallway and she walked away with her head down as Tsukune fell back on his bed in a bad mood, thinking of the next time Moka pissed him off, a pink-haired roasted vampire would be on the menu.

* * *

 **Ending it! Ending the chapter! The next chapter will be focused on Tsukune's other relationships with his friends, challenges, and a flashback to Tsukune's battle with his cousin Esdeath. Along with that will be an explanation of Moka's ghoul's side. Later! Also, check out Nomadic Chaos's page, he makes awesome stories!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	9. Chapter 9

**$:9:$**

* * *

[Classroom: Lunch Break on the roof] [12:15 PM]

Yukari was shuffling her tarot cards and Tsukune was watching her while laying on the floor.

"Yukari?" Tsukune asked

"Yes?" She said, not looking up

"I've been wondering...what do you use your tarot cards for?" He asked

"Oh! They are more of a lucky charm than anything else..." Yukari said, looking down at Tsukune.

The red-haired teen stood up, stretched out his limbs and looked at Yukari and said, "Do you think you can make them better?"

"What you mean?"

"Like use them for attacking or defending yourself?" Tsukune said

"Hmm~, give me an example," She said, now very interested in the conversation

"Like can make your cards form a shield to protect you or you can use them to summon things to fight for you?"

"That sounds really interesting. I never thought of using my cards like that before. But I don't know how..." She finished with sadness

"Your parents are witches aren't they? I'm pretty sure they would know how," He said, offering his advice

"That's true, however can I pick your brain some more ideas about how to use my tarot cards?" Yukari said, looking hopeful

Tsukune nodded and Yukari squealed and hugged him and then the pair went deeper into the discussion of different ways for Yukari to use her cards and she had to write down all the new ideas in a notebook and the discussion for each card.

At the end of lunch time, Yukari was smiling and she found out that her cards were a lot more special than she realized and made to write to her parents for several books about magic and her conversation with her friend Tsukune.

Unnoticed to Yukari, she was once again being watched by a stringy-haired boy wearing glasses, who was gritting his teeth in anger at seeing the happy scene and Tsukune turned his head to smirk at him, making the fanboy fume in anger from his hiding spot.

Several days later, she received a package of several books that were her mother's and one of her fathers' where they told her about the tarot cards in her collection and how to use them to their full compacity and one of the books to raise her yokai and magic usage.

* * *

[Swimming Pool] [4 PM]

After school, Kurumu asked Tsukune if he wanted to take a swim with her and he agreed, but just needed to change first and Kurumu nodded and told him to meet her there at the pool.

Tsukune and Kurumu arrived at the swimming pool, turning heads as people watched the two.

Tsukune stood out with his fiery red hair and his pair of black swim trunks with orange-red flames, while Kurumu had her hair pulled up in a ponytail and a baby blue bikini that barely held her tits in place while she walked.

"Come on Tsukune and help me stretch," She asked

"Fine..." Tsukune stood up and made his way towards Kurumu who sat up and let him take her limbs to stretch them, much to mutterings of 'Lucky bastard' surrounding them.

He had her lie on her back as he worked her over and then started to rub her back making her moan, much to his slight embarrassment and pride and to the renewed cursing of the guys surrounding them. Along with the head slaps of several girlfriends of said, staring male monsters.

After Tsukune finished, she dragged him towards the pool, Tsukune cannonballed while Kurumu dived in. She came up from the water with grace and then the two started to swim and mess around.

"Having fun?" Tsukune said, treading water

"Lots of it and it could be even more fun..." She trailed off, pressing her tits against his chest

"How so?" Tsukune said, already knowing what she wants

Kurumu pressed her lips against Tsukune and made to kiss him to the best of her ability and he responded much to her glee.

The two finally released for air, showing a heavy blush run across her face as he carried her out of the pool and laid her out on her towel and kissed her cheeks and down to her neck.

Tsukune rubbed her sides as Kurumu closed her eyes and let pleasure wash over her. But he then he stopped, which caused her to look up confused.

"W-why did you stop?" She stuttered

"Because that's not what you truly want isn't it?" He replied, looking at her with knowing eyes

"I-I-" Tsukune cut her off by hugging her, making tears well up in her eyes

"I would have let you if you wanted..." She mumbled softly

"Maybe, but you want someone to give you children and spend time praising you. I'm more of your best friend who is willing to defend you and stand by you. Besides, your heart wasn't really in your attempts."

"No, I-" "Don't lie to me, Kurumu."

She flinched and he continued, "As you can sense passionate emotions, Dragonborns sense such things as well and as I am aligned with fire, I can sense fiery emotions such as love, lust, passion and so on."

"So you could tell right away, huh..." She asked him

"Yes, but you taking my first kiss is something that will always be pleasant for me to remember and I know you will find someone special."

"You are truly a...one of a kind person, aren't you Tsukune?" She asked, wiping away her tears

"I have my moments..." He said, shrugging his shoulders

"So what now?" She asked, not wanting to be near the pool anymore

"There is a cheesy romantic movie with your name on it..." He offered

She let out a shuddering laugh and said, "Alright," with a smile

They grabbed their towels and then left the pool under the heated glare of the Kurumu fanboy.

The day ended with Kurumu laughing and going back to her dorm room in a good mood and wondering about a new potential destined one and her friendship with Tsukune.

* * *

[Tsukune's Dorm Room] [10 PM]

Tsukune has been spending time with the snowwoman and now it was Friday evening and Mizore wanted to spend the night in Tsukune's room and he allowed her and soon the pair found themselves residing in his dorm room.

Tsukune was wearing a burnt orange sleeveless t-shirt with three-quarter sweats and Mizore was wearing a gray sweatshirt with blue pajama bottoms.

They were watching cheesy slasher films with snacks surrounding the two of them, laughing and joking about the fake deaths and cheesy lines.

After finishing the 'Scary Movie' series, Tsukune asked, "What's the next one?"

"Hm~, how about Vampires suck?"

"Vampires Suck? I haven't heard of it...Is it funny?"

"Just about the fake vampires, just a shitty, funnier version of the twilight series."

"I see...I'm not going to have to tear out my eyes, will I?"

"No, at the best you get a couple of cheap laughs, at the worst, I will make removing your eyes as painless as I possibly can."

Tsukune mocked sniffed and said, "You treat me so well, snowy."

A block of ice fell on his head and said, "Don't call me that, you jerk."

"So what can I call you?"

"Mizore."

"How about minty?"

"No."

"Chilly?"

"No. No nicknames," She said, crossing her arms over her bust

"How about the name cutie then?"

"I'm not cute," She said, softly

"I didn't say that I called you a cutie, so that's what you are."

"You are too cheesy, you know that..."

"Maybe, but you didn't deny your nickname so it stays," He chirped

She tutted and said, "Let's just watch the movie, Tsukune."

"Alright," He smiled before going to Netflix, the rest of the night was spent with laughing and eating snacks.

* * *

Tsukune was resting on his bed on a rainy weekend, listening to the noises of the boys in the dorm catching up on work, messing around in the lounge or catching up on sleep.

Tsukune looked at his window where the pitter-patter of rain hit the window as he thought back to his cousin.

[Flashback]

Esdeath vs. Tsukune

Training Room:

Tsukune was wearing a pair of black shorts with a red t-shirt and dark boots while Esdeath was wearing a blue tight shirt with a white skirt and heeled thigh-high boots. The two dragonborns stood across from each other with excitement heavy in the air.

"Finally going to give what I want?"

"Such a unique choice of words," Tsukune smiled

"Still have a mouth on you, I see," Esdeath smiled back

"Both opponents ready?" The announcer said, looking at the two dragons

"Yes," The two of them said at the same time

"Fight~!" He said, then moved the hell out of the way

Good thing, too. Considering an explosion just happened from where he stood, Tsukune and Esdeath were in a deadlock as they looked at each other, trying to get their opponent to kneel, but Tsukune kicked her away from him, but that allowed her to spread her arm out, calling on a horde of icicles ready to impale Tsukune.

" **Weissschnabel!** " She yelled, firing them at them at Tsukune

Tsukune responded with a wall of blazing heat with, " **Kyokaen!** " and called out, " **Hotarubi!** "

He put out his hands with many bright yellow condensed fireballs around Esdeath, rigged to explode and they did, but she avoided it and appeared behind him above to strike at his back and was about to carve through him and she literally cut through him.

Tsukune smirked at her surprised face and slashed at her and she avoided it.

"So you've been working on techniques have you?" Esdeath said as she watched Tsukune's flames disappear off his body

"So have you, you're much faster than I remember...I hope you know how to keep it," Tsukune said

"I should be telling that you," She smiled before the two went through duking it out again, causing explosion after explosion, melted ice and fire licking the air as the two panted with excitement.

" **Kagero!** "

" **Higan!** "

" **Hiken!** "

" **Grauhorn!** "

" **Hagelsprung!** "

The pair of Dragonborns panted as they stared at each other and then both decided to release their last attacks.

Tsukune used his fire to surround him leaving him nearly untouchable in a blaze of hellfire, covering his entire form like the sun.

Esdeath formed her ice around her in a raging blizzard, barely obscuring her entire body from sight and the pair stood still for a moment before they screamed out their last attacks.

" **Ice Storm!** " Esdeath yelled, her powers creating ice spears to stab into Tsukune

" **Dai Enkai: Entei!** " Tsukune yelled, his powers, creating a blazing inferno towards Esdeath

The attacks clashed before everything went white before the flash ended, it ended in a wipeout, Godric was scared out of his wits while Tsukune's mother and little Olive was cheering from the other side of the protective barrier.

Tsukune's uncle sighed and said, "We need to repair the training room again, I need to get started on that new reinforced training ground."

* * *

Moka Akashiya was not always the pink-haired leech that was known today...

When she was younger she was actually much more spirited, she could defend herself and her friends and had a bit of a mouth on her when angered, but that was mostly because of her ghoul side. Her hair was a dark pink boarding on red wine, but she was still a sweet girl.

She made friends with several humans and monsters that were in hiding like she was, along with several ups and downs, her childhood raising herself in the human world was fine. All except for...that day. Where Inner made the decision to split Outer Moka from her Ghoul side.

Inner hated how Outer would ignore her advice, how she wouldn't put people in their place whenever she was insulted or how she hung around with people who Inner thought were below her station as an S-class super monster.

However, Inner found out when Outer let her out was that Moka had a ghoul side as a part of her and she just needed to tear away that part and lock her away so she can mold Moka into a person suitable for her.

Inner started her plan on Halloween night when Moka was dead asleep from the festivities of partying with her friends and she would be none the wiser.

Inner gave Moka's ghoul side a body where she was chained to a dark part of Moka's mind where she would never find her and Moka would only listen to her and become a proper vampire under her guidance.

She erased and rewritten all of Moka's memories of Ghoul and had Inner be the one that was there for her and protect her, she made her compliant and had her avoid fights, destroyed her relationships with her childhood friends and made her into what she is known now...A leech that needs others to protect her.

Ever since then, Ghoul Moka has been watching Inner destroy Moka's life and the worst part of it was when Inner latched onto Tsukune, using him to suit her needs and wrapping him around Outer Moka's finger. Along with draining his blood, knowing he was a Dragonborn and only paying heeds to her nearly undefeatable, not caring about how Dragonborn blood had nasty consequences towards the vampire.

Ghoul Moka could only sadly shake her head as she watched Inner tear apart Moka's life with her rancid personality and pride and soon she would pay. Ghoul Moka swore she would make Inner pay dearly and when she got out of here, she would teach her a lesson she will never forget as long as she will live.

* * *

 **Ending it! I am ending the chapter! The next chapter will go back to Moka and you will see what will happen from there. I hope you like this chapter and the next one. See you all later!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	10. Chapter 10

**$:10:$**

* * *

"This is your last warning, Akashiya If you try this bullshit to have me wrapped around your finger once more, I. will. kill. you. Now get lost," Tsukune said, before slamming the door shut.

[Present]

Moka was in shock and then let tears run down her face as she slowly walked away from Tsukune's door. The words from Inner Moka not even registering in her mind as she mechanically went to her dorm room, she closed the door behind her and fell into bed and started to cry and kept crying until she fell to sleep.

Her thoughts firmly on Tsukune's harsh words to her and the cold shoulder he has been giving her since he returned from his month-long trip back home with his cousin, how her life has been falling apart and how she has been having flashbacks of a time she didn't even recall.

Soon, the next morning arrived and Moka slowly awoke, she was still wearing the uniform she wore yesterday and realized she cried herself to sleep. She dragged herself to her bathroom and undid her bandages, showing black cracks across her face and her body and black blotches appeared all over her skin.

Moka never felt so miserable and tired in her life, she was falling apart and didn't know what do to or how to get her life back on track. She went into her shower and used the herb-ridden water to clean herself she prepared, she then changed into a fresh school uniform and seeing the time, it was still too early for class.

She allowed her feet to guide her and she soon found herself on the roof and she bought a can of tomato juice, even though now it tasted like crap to her. She found that only blood bags would sate her albeit only slightly as she gulped down her drink with a disgusted shudder.

Moka then sat down as she allowed her thoughts to take her as new tears fell down her face as she thought, 'How could I be so stupid...Tsukune is, well, was my friend and I just treated him as a meal. He was my friend, the first to accept me, even though I was a vampire.' Moka started to quietly wail as her shoulders shook from the force of her sobs and until her stomach started to act against her.

She stood up and ran to a trash can and emptied everything she put in her stomach as she fell on her butt as shivers ran through her body as she tried to regain her breath as she panted.

"Maybe, Esdeath was right...I don't deserve Tsukune...If this was how he felt being drained, then no wonder he wants nothing to do with me..." Moka said, ignoring Inner Moka rebuttals to her way of thinking

Soon a shadow comes over her and the unnerving sounds and disgusting scent from someone's rancid breath coming from behind her, the smell stuck to her hair and skin as she slowly turns her head around and saw Saizou in his monster form.

"No one to help you hear, Moka. Let's have some fun," He grinned before his long tongue shot out at her, which forced Moka to move.

" **Outer, you need to find Tsukune now!** " Inner yelled

'No, I won't bother him with this.' Outer said, dodging Saizo's swipe at her which destroyed the railing

" **Do not be an idiot, you will not survive unless you get Tsukune to release me.** " Inner said, demanding she run to Tsukune

'No!' Outer said, running across the roof

" **Outer!** " Inner snapped

'Shut up! I don't want to listen to you anymore. This is your fault...' Outer growled, feeling her nails lengthen

'You and your superior attitude!' Outer hissed, her fangs pushing out of her gums, ducking under the thrown debris from Saizou

'How you ruined my relationships with everyone!' Outer hissed, her eyes changed to black and yellow

'How miserable I feel because of your so-called advice!' Her hair started to turn blood red as she was cornered against the railing

' ** _I. HATE. YOU INNER!_** ' Outer Moka demonically screamed as Saizou was about to grab her

Inside of Moka's Mindscape, the chains snapped all around and Ghoul Moka smirked and yelled, " **Finally!** "

A burst of malevolent yokai blasted Saizou away from the prone form of the weakened vampire. He hit the opposite railing with a slam nearly falling to the ground a few stories below.

Saizou rubbed his head as he looked at Moka in shock and saw her stretch out her limbs as the bandages fell off of Moka, showing cracks on her face and body as her blood-red hair waved in the wind as her black and yellow eyes bored into Saizou's.

" **Thanks, orc brat for finally pushing her over the edge for me...** " 'Moka' smiled at the downed orc.

"You're not Moka..." He said, staring at the changed vampire

" **No shit, fucker...Maybe you aren't completely stupid...** " She smiled at him

Saizou growled and went to attack Moka, still thinking that she is weak, ignoring that all his senses screamed at him to run away, but it was too late, Moka avoided his fist, which smashed into the roof tile and then she kicked him away from her forcing him away once more, causing more cracks to appear on her leg.

' **It took this much for me to finally regain control...Even without me, Moka has no problem with willpower, that's for sure.** ' Ghoul Moka thought to herself as she walked towards the downed orc.

"Wh-What are you?"

G. Moka laughed a cruel laugh and said, " **Your death and you are my meal.** "

Saizou was completely paralyzed in fear when G. Moka pounced on him, he finally got moving when Moka's hand pierced into his flesh at his side and he tried to leave the roof, but Moka caught his leg.

She dragged his struggling form towards her and stabbed her hand into his lower back, causing him to scream in pain as he lost all the feeling in his legs as he could only watch in horror as Moka started to tear him to pieces, tearing off his flesh and eating it as he was on the verge of death finally recognized the monster who was devouring him.

'Ghoul...' He gurgled before dying, his blood pooling around him

G. Moka kept eating and eating, unaware that the cracks on her face and body were receding and her power was steadily growing stronger.

[Moka's Mindscape]

Everything was dark there was nothing surround the two as Moka was dead asleep and Inner Moka was trying and failing to wake her up for her to regain control of the seal so Inner could but Ghoul Moka back in her chains.

[Back to Reality]

G. Moka finally finished feasting on Saizou's corpse, leaving a bloody mess as she left the mess for someone else to deal with and she avoided the student populace. However as she was going back, she came across one of the fanboys and decided to follow him from a distance.

He led her to the fanboy coalition shed where they had cutouts of all their 'loves' and they were...showing their "love" for each girl they had the hots for.

G. Moka sneered at the boy practically humping the cardboard cutout of Yukari and she made the decision of killing him last, she wanted him to suffer the most for having the hots for a young teen and he's older than her by several years and she had to restrain herself from interrupting their masturbating session and went to get a box of matches and gasoline.

After an hour, she came back to the shed and saw the boys all left the shed and when she went inside, she nearly puked at what was on each cardboard cutout and made sure to douse all of them with gasoline and the rest and waited for them to come back.

She didn't have to wait long for them to go back into the shed and continue their 'worshipping' their goddesses as she lit a match and set the shed alight.

G. Moka watched the place burn and watched as they panicked and screamed that they had to get out and had to leave all their pictures and blessed cutouts in the shed and the big one got caught on fire and he was screaming in pain and his slime from his monster form couldn't put the fire and Moka kicked his head off with a snap kick.

The fanboy of Moka stared up at Moka's prone form and whispered, "Why?"

" **Because you fuckers disgust me and you are all my meals!** " She grinned with a large smile before latching onto his neck, tearing off his head and forced her hand into his chest and swallowed his heart whole. The fanboy of Yukari ran away with fear in his heart as he tried to find help, but...he didn't get that far.

The only witness of the massacre was the red moon and it was if the moon was welcoming back an old friend from a long trip.

G. Moka walked back to her dorm room, taking off her destroyed clothes and tossed them in the trashcan and licked the remains of her slaughter off her face before going into the shower to wash off the remains. After that, she went into her closet as she went through the boxes in the back of her closet and pulled out a Halestorm t-shirt and a pair of red shorts and fell back to her bed and went to sleep.

[Moka's Mindscape]

Ghoul Moka walked into the desolate land that used to be a beautiful garden that represented Moka's innocent nature and good-hearted soul, but now it was rotted by hate and Moka's poor state of mind and body.

As she was looking at the sad garden a well-hated voice sounded out through the clearing and G. Moka turned around to face a pissed off Inner Moka who had her hands on her hips and looked like she wanted to kick off her head.

"Ghoul..." Inner sneered

Ghoul Moka flipped her off with a large face-splitting grin and said, "Little cunt."

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! The next chapter will deal with Outer Moka, Inner Moka, and Ghoul Moka and how Outer needs to make her choice. People will find out about Saizou's grim demise later, thanks to everyone following this chapter! Later!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	11. Chapter 11

**$:11:$**

* * *

[Moka's Mindscape]

Ghoul Moka ( **Let's just call her Kaede** ) walked into the desolate land that used to be a beautiful garden that represented Moka's innocent nature and good-hearted soul, but now it was rotted by hate and Moka's poor state of mind and body.

As she looked at the desolate garden a well-hated voice sounded out through the clearing and G. Moka turned around to face a pissed off Inner Moka who had her hands on her hips and looked like she wanted to kick off her head.

"Ghoul..." Inner sneered

Kaede flipped her off with a large face-splitting grin and said, "Little cunt."

Inner Moka growled and attacked her, but she avoided it as she moved away as Inner lashed out at her in series of kicks but the mocking ghoul just laughed and avoided every single attack.

Inner continued to attack, but no matter what she tried to do, Kaede would avoid and dodge her with that trice-damned smirk on her face.

"Attack me, you miserable coward!" Inner snarled

She finally let her smile slip off her face and sped towards Inner and gave her a harsh kick to the stomach, forcing her back a few feet as she ran towards her to continue her attack as Inner barely avoided having her head crushed as Kaede's leg was now ankle deep into the ground.

Inner met Kaede in a flurry of punches and kicks which were met and avoided as the two continued to battle, unaware that someone was beginning to stir in their midst.

Outer Moka groans as her eyes slowly opened before sitting up, slightly shaking off her sleep as she felt more rested than she had been a long time, before an explosion caught her attention, making her quickly stand before falling back down on her butt, nausea grinding into her skull.

She made a another attempt of getting up and succeed but realized she was standing on top of a bunch of rotting roses and dry earth.

'What happened here?' She asked herself before another explosion caught her attention.

Moka then walked towards where the explosions were coming from and her ears caught onto the expletives being thrown around, making her slightly blush at the very vulgar ones.

'I recognize Inner's voice, but whose's the other one?' She inwardly asked until she saw the two in the midst of fighting, the ground was torn up as hundreds of ripped up flower petals littered the ground.

Moka looked at Inner, her white hair was messy as sweat made it stick to her forehead as her uniform was torn along with having multiple bruises and cuts lining her body as the other one looked like an exact copy of herself.

Except this one had scarlet red hair with different eyes, her sclera was black as her eyes were a bright red with slits.

The redhead was cursing out Inner in a cluster of expletives and Inner was going to unleash a biting retort until she caught the sight of Outer Moka looking at the two of them in shock.

The three of them looked at each other for what seemed like hours until Outer broke the ice and said, "What the hell is going on here?"

Inner coughs and said, "You need to wake up Outer. This doesn't concern you."

Outer growled, "Of course it concerns me, Inner. I have had it with feeling like my head has been run over by a steamroller. I have had it with feeling like my first period wrapped in the world's most horrible nauseous migraine all wrapped with my own stomach to swallow itself. I want an explanation. No, I **deserve** an explanation and I want it now."

Inner tried to explain, but Kaede punched her head into the ground, making her mimic an ostrich.

She snorted and said, "Hey Moka."

"Who are you?" Moka asked, tilting her head

"The name is Kaede...It's been a long ass time hasn't it?"

"I'm sorry...I don't remember you," Moka replied

"Of course you don't. It's thanks to the bitch who has her ass in the air," She said, pointing to Inner trying to pull her head from out of the ground.

"Anyways~. I am here to explain why you feel like Bruce Lee's real-life punching bag."

Moka said, "You have my attention."

"You've started to feel like shit ever since Tsukune's one month vacation and him refusing to give you his blood, correct?"

Moka nodded and said, "But, how could this happen? Is he why I feel like I got ran over twice?"

Kaede shook her head, "Both yes and no. Ever since you constantly drink his blood your body has become so dependent on it and when you got cut off, it landed you in this predicament."

"So I feel like a druggie who got cut off?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Moka shook her head, "I know he is a Dragonborn, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything. The thing is Moka, is that Tsukune is a fire Dragonborn, their blood being highly addictive compared to most of his race, but the personal attachment between the two of you made it much worse than it was supposed to be, causing your current state."

"Tsukune..." She whispered, looking down at her feet

"Let me explain. Dragonborn blood is a deterrent for monsters like us."

"Monsters like us? What do you mean? I'm just a vampire."

"Not exactly. You are a ghoul-level Shiso vampire, an entirely different league from your other self."

Moka's eyes widen as she looked completely stunned before swallowing and said, "I don't understand. How could this be? All my life I was told I was a regular vampire."

"Well, you aren't. Inner who was placed within you is a regular vampire and why she was placed in you is for reasons even I don't know...just yet."

"But, that doesn't explain how Tsukune's blood negatively affects us?"

"It affects us because as ghouls, it weakens our bodies, it literally is a sweet drug, that destroys your body from the inside out, however for regular vampires, it is a different story. You know how the bitch one-shots everyone?" Kaede said, pointing to the white-haired ostrich trying to pull her head out of the ground.

Moka nodded, recalling all the times Inner just simply kicked all their past enemies out of commission.

Kaede said, "That's why. Tsukune's blood is practically a steroid for regular vampires."

"So, Kaede, what are you then?"

"Well, that's simple. I'm the real you, the one that has your instincts, bloodlust, and your fighting power."

"You? But...why haven't you shown up, until now?"

"The miserable white-haired skank forced me into the corner of your mind, sealing me away so she could have you all to herself."

Inner finally pulled herself out of the hole with a gasp as she glared and hissed at Kaede who gave her a grin.

"What lies have you been spouting, Ghoul?" Inner growled, standing up

"Don't talk shit about me lying when you been doing it ever since you came in here."

"Moka, you need to listen to me. Everything I've done is only to protect you," She stated, not looking at Moka

"Protect me? Protect me! Everything you have done so far is to screw up my life! I have never felt so horrible in all of life!" She snapped, shocking Inner before Moka feeling woozy, fell on her ass, her nose bleeding as her nausea came back with a vengeance.

"Kaede... tell me, why would she do this?" Moka said, wanting to know

"Why? Well, that's simple to make her life easier, you know?" She shrugged

"Make her life easier?" She whispered

"Why of course, why do you think she is able to do what she wants, but you have to suffer the consequences?" Kaede stated with a blank face

"..." Moka could only think of all the times of Inner's advice made a situation worse, all the isolation from Inner keeping her away from 'those unworthy of their presence.'

"That's not true, Moka! I have helped you whenever you were in trouble? Besides Aono is the one that always caused us trouble!" She shouted, standing up

"And if it wasn't for him, then we would have been eaten, raped or both who knows how many times. Not to mention all the times he has been nothing but nice to us and did anything he could to protect us."

"He's only useful for feeding us, his blood is his only redeeming-" **_Slap!_**

"Shut the fuck up, you miserable leech..." Kaede snarled as Inner touched her sore cheek

She then looked at the both of them and said, "I am sick of the both of you, because of you follow Inner like a mindless doll, it cost all three of us something important."

Both Inner and Moka looked Kaede as she said, "Tsukune...the boy who gave you a chance, even knowing what you were, the boy who loved you. Even a blind idiot could see how he loved you. **_Both of you._** "

"Yes, you dumbass and because your lemming-like attitude in following the cunt's words as if its' the Bible you lost a companion, possibly even a lover, and husband in Tsukune who you know who would go to the depths of hell just for you."

Inner spat, "He's nothing but property."

Kaede was about to smack her again until someone got to her first, the sharp **_Slap_** of a hand making contact with a cheek, rang out into the mindscape as Moka still had her arm outstretched as she let it fall to her side as Inner touched her cheek as she couldn't believe what happened.

Her attention was caught when Moka started to speak, tears started to fall down her cheeks as she wiped her eyes as she glared at Inner who was on the ground, still clutching her cheek.

"How could this happen? How could I become so...pathetic that I'd follow someone who treats Tsukune like a fix?"

Kaede looks sadly at her and said, "It's not your fault, she is just weak-willed like most vampires are when they exposed to Dragonborn blood. Their blood is so addictive that it cuts off reasoning power in most. All I can say is many vampires died from overdosing, along with many families being torn apart just because of the idiotic addiction."

Moka loved herself and then looked at Inner with scorn, 'What a hypocrite...And followed her word with no will of my own just like a fool. I'm sorry, Tsukune. I may not be able to have your love anymore, but I'll be damned if I lose your friendship as well. I don't care if I have to work for the rest of my life to get it back, I will. I just hope you give me a chance.'

Kaede smiled, knowing her words were getting through to Moka as her eyes became steely with determination.

"Dammit, Outer, why don't you listen? If you listened to me we wouldn't be here in the first place. This is the thanks I get for saving you and your precious Aono along with everyone else."

"Pfft! Some save, especially when you get them in the shits in the first place."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, bitch."

"Name one time."

"Gin. The horny werewolf who has been trying to hump Moka's leg since day one."

"He's no longer a problem, I took care of it-"

"After Tsukune removed the rosary and that was after the clouds covered the full moon so you could get a clean shot at him, tossing him off the roof."

Inner snorted as Kaede continued, "You knew the bastard was a peeping tom, not Tsukune and yet you had Moka go all 'ga-ga' over him, almost resulting in all three of us being his personal fuck toy."

"I could have easily-"

"Not with the full moon you dumb bitch. Werewolves are known for their speed, the second he pinned you it would be game over for us. We would have become pregnant with his spawn after he finished with us. He wouldn't let us get away until he was empty and we were swollen with his cum and then we would have been chained to the bastard."

Moka looked sick as she shuddered in horror about being a mother during her freshman year and then she decided to speak, cutting out Inner retort.

Moka said, "Enough...enough arguing..."

Her words were low and cold as the two stopped and looked at her as she said, "Both of you have points, but you Inner, had caused me so much unneeded pain, so much grief, you cost me something I know I will regret for the rest of my life and I refuse to let you take anything else away from me."

"So you..." Kaede trailed off

"I choose you, Kaede-chan," Moka smiled as Inner growled, before a rusty chain and collar wrapped around her neck, yanking her back as she futilely tried to stop what was happening.

Moka walked towards Kaede who pulled her into a hug, fusing the two of them together as Inner screamed out in denial, "NNNOOOOO~!"

The fusion caused a blinding flash of light and the mindscape changed, Moka opened her eyes and saw that she was in an endless room, the walls are a dark rose with black intricate designs decorating the length of the room. The floor was a polished black wood, the room was filled with multiple seats of varying natures, leather, satin, and silk.

"Wow~," Moka whispered before a whistle caught her attention and she saw Kaede leaning against a large window, smiling at her.

Moka walked towards her and took a seat next to her as she looked outside. The sky was black as night, multiple stars decorated the sky, as the moon was full and pink. A grassland filled with dark-tinted flowers were everywhere Moka could see, it was no longer a meadow filled with white flowers, it was filled with ruby, black, and violet tulips.

"It's beautiful..." She whispered

Kaede stated as she stood up and walked towards the door, "Yes, it is. Come on, I have to show you something."

"What is it? And where's Inner?" Moka said, moving to follow her

Kaede stopped as she had her hand on the doorknob, looking back and said, "The cellar."

The two then leave the room and head down the hall and Kaede leads her down the basement to reach the cellar through several flights of stairs to lead to the cellar where there was a multitude of small cells and in the last one was Inner. Her skin was pierced with multiple meathooks, pierced into her sides and both arms and legs.

Blood trailed down her sides, the drippings of blood collected below her feet and she looked up to see a grinning Kaede and an emotionless Moka staring back at her.

"Happy now, you...*cough!* miserable bitch?" Inner growled

Kaede chuckled and said, "Yes. It is quite fitting considering how your pride is like a tangled web of shit you can't get out of and it fits you perfectly."

"Do you see what she is capable Moka? Please, you have to help me!"

Moka shook her head, "This is your fault Inner, you got yourself into this, get yourself out of it. I refuse to bail you out anymore and I have my own life to live. You aren't going to screw it up for me anymore."

Kaede touched her shoulder and support and said, "We will talk more about the situation later. You need to return now, Moka. It's morning."

"Yeah, thanks..." Moka said as she faded away from her mindscape, ignoring Inner's cries.

Inner looked at the spot where Moka stood in shocked silence before the sound of a flamethrower getting lit grabbed her attention and saw Kaede now wearing a black nurse's outfit complete with the hat as she walked towards Inner, her shadow completely covering her as she hissed, "What is a 1000-7?" ( **AN: People better know where this is from or I will be disappointed** )

[Reality]

Moka snapped awake in her bed, before slumping back down to bed with a groan, sunlight peaked through her curtains before deciding, she wanted nothing more than to continue to sleep.

'Fuck it...I will deal with it tomorrow, I'll make amends with everyone tomorrow,' She thought before burying herself underneath the covers on her bed, not willing to wake up until the next morning.

As the early risers made their way to either cafeteria or the rooftop to eat, they stumbled upon the mutilated corpses of four students and found pieces of them.

The headmaster sighed, knowing he was going to have a long morning...

* * *

 **Ending it! I am ending the chapter! A really long chapter isn't it? Sorry for making you wait for so long that was never my intention, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I'll get more into the story of Saizou and the perverted trio's deaths later. Onward to the next chapter!**

 **Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Kamencolin: Thank you. Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Nomadic Chaos: Thank you. I am sorry for the long wait.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


End file.
